


Cubitum eamus

by DFox, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: миди от R до NC-21 [2]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Работа написана в соавторстве, ник соавтора на ресурсе diary.ru Lille PrinsenЮный граф Гарри Саутгемптон, пользуясь отъездом матери, собирает вечеринку в «истинно греческом духе».





	Cubitum eamus

**Author's Note:**

> «Cubitum eamus» (возляжем, лат.) — цитата из Плавта

На подобные вечера гостям высокого ранга полагалось опаздывать — чем выше ранг, тем больше. И уж точно никто во всем мире, тем более юный, сияющий взорами и улыбками граф Саутгемптон не посмел бы упрекать главу королевской разведки за опоздание. 

Под улыбками, впрочем, таилось острое жало, отточенное на великосветских приемах, а Томас Уолсингем пренебрег очевидным правилом хорошего тона. 

Он переступил порог увитой хмелем, отражающей натертыми до зеркального блеска панелями свет толстенных восковых свечей гостиной минута в минуту, едва пробил назначенный час. 

Если граф Гарри и удивился, то никак не выказал этого. Он улыбался Томасу порхающе, встряхивал своими роскошными, на зависть многим красавицам, локонами: густыми, светлыми, завитыми по последней моде.

Взлетели и опустились благосклонно подкрашенные ресницы, взлетела и опустилась, коснувшись пола соколиным пером, шляпа.

— Благодарю за приглашение, милорд.

Юный граф стрельнул подведенными глазами, вновь сверкнул расчетливо невинной улыбкой:

— О, полагаю, мы собрались здесь все, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе, общаясь в тесном кругу мужского братства. Так будем же без утомительных церемоний. Можешь называть меня Гарри... Томас. 

Томас склонил голову, соглашаясь, повинуясь. 

— Непременно… Гарри.

Причина же, по которой Томас проявил столь непозволительную поспешность, была до смешного проста. Но он скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался, что хотел увидеть, с кем и когда явится на эту вечеринку Кит Марло.

***

 

Гарри увидел их сразу, как только они вошли, заслоняя отражения язычков пламени в мореных дубовых панелях стен, и заодно — всех остальных гостей в глазах хозяина вечера. Конечно, ему не очень хотелось признавать перед самим собой, поминутно оглядывая собственное нарумяненное лицо с подведенными для создания иллюзии удивления бровями, что он ждал. Да он бы и не признался в этом вслух — даже под пыткой, если бы кто-нибудь заставил его поднести ладонь к одной из тех толстых свеч, любующихся собой все в том же полированном дереве, и прожечь ее насквозь. 

Но Гарри увидел их, и подорвался с места, едва не опрокинув коленом поднос с вином и холодной закуской — и тут же с милым хохотком списав все это на шутку, глупость, веление Бахуса. 

Ночь накануне прошла мучительно — тем старательнее пришлось забеливать темные круги под глазами. Ничего особенного — просто бессонница. Гарри мог добавить ее к своим непризнаниям суровой в своей простоте, пошлой истины. А истина была в том, что он страшился, что придут все, кого он пригласил и кого не приглашал, кроме одного. Того, кого приходилось звать особенно непринужденно — и особенно старательно. Прикрываясь светской небрежностью, скукой после нескучного спектакля, пересыпая речь перцем остроумных замечаний, шуток, выпадов в ответ на атаки, атак в ответ на контратаки, — словом, всей этой никому не нужной болтовней, призванной задрапировать то, что хотелось показывать на людях меньше всего. И Гарри ворочался с вечера до утра, таращился в темноту, и даже был вынужден снять пропитанную потом тонкую ночную сорочку, потому что она премерзко липла к разгоряченному предвкушением телу.

Он увидел тех, того, кого ждал больше всего — и кто опоздал, как и стоило ожидать. Гарри нарочно замедлил шаг, приветственно махнув рукой. Пусть не воображают себе слишком многого. Теперь и он сможет загадочно щуриться, пока другие обсуждают своих нелюбимых жен и загородные имения в ожидании явления Королевы. Теперь и он будет — выше всего этого, потому что тот, кто соприкоснулся с поэзией и опасностью, кто отразил огонь в черноте, никогда не вернется к обывательски заносчивой пресности с душком религиозной нетерпимости. 

Гарри не хотел стать мумией, как те, кто лебезил перед его матушкой. С виду живые люди, а под слоями кружев, парчи и шелка — изможденная скукой, так ничего и не познавшая в жизни плоть. Черствый хлеб вместо той резко пахнущей дурманной травы, которую они когда-то раскуривали из одной трубки с… 

Прежде, чем заговорить, Кит Марло поцеловал ему тыльную сторону ладони — жест благоговения, исполненный в самой развязной манере. 

— Боюсь, мое косноязычие не позволит мне подобрать подходящее слово для того, чтобы обрисовать мой восторг и не утомить твои уши, — ухмыльнулся он, тут же выпрямившись, и отбросил со лба завитую прядь тем жестом, который Гарри, сам того не желая признать, давным-давно позаимствовал в свой арсенал галантного обхождения. — Правда, не стану расписываться за моего друга — ты помнишь его, конечно же, — он, поговаривают, гений, и жонглирует речами так же, как фокусник на Варфоломеевской ярмарке. 

Пробежавшись по одному долгожданному гостю беглым благодушным взглядом (уложенные волосы, бледные щеки под тонким слоем белил, искра крупной синеватой жемчужины в ухе, роскошный, даже слишком роскошный для простого поэта черный бархат с серебром — как всегда, от дыр и кровавых пятен на рубашке до кричащего богатства, выхваченного из рукава, как крапленая карта), Гарри посмотрел на второго.

Уилл Шекспир — несложно запомнить столь смешное имя. 

— Добро пожаловать, гений, — улыбка получилась даже слишком обольстительной для простого приветствия. — Будь счастлив, налей себе вина и чувствуй себя так вольно, как только сможешь. Тебя отрекомендовал тот, чьим рекомендациям я склонен верить безоговорочно. 

***

 

Юный пылкий графчик возжелал, чтобы стены его дома пропитались античной негой настолько, что из них начала бы сочиться божественная амброзия — и почти достиг этой цели к тому времени, когда Кит с Уиллом переступили порог Саутгемптон-Хауса. 

Золото и чернота отделки стен выталкивали белизну коротких хитонов, надетых на юнцов из прислуги, прямиком в лицо каждому внимательному созерцателю — и невнимательному тоже. Потолки были убраны гирляндами из хмеля, и, задирая голову, чтобы разглядеть их, Кит насмешливо бросил:

— Я даже представить боюсь, во сколько это ему влетело посреди зимы. 

Изображать легкое увлечение — вот что было хорошим тоном в таких домах, каких он, сказать по правде, перевидал побольше самого хозяина. 

Снаружи был мороз и морозная синева высокого неба, оставшаяся в глубине зрачков вертящего головой Уилла. Внутри душноватый, но пока еще не удушающий запах ладанных благовоний, неотвязно следовал за волосами и одеждой, вина, засахаренных апельсинов и растущего напряжения. 

Кит хмурил брови, выискивая знакомые лица. И тут же нашел. 

Томас, мать его, Уолсингем таки явился сюда — заранее зная, чем может обернуться эта вечеринка. Явился, и уже, судя по всему, чувствовал себя если не хозяином положения, то недурно. Кит прекрасно знал, как блестят его глаза, когда он пьян, хоть напивался Томас крайне редко, и каждый раз — по идиотскому поводу. «Я тебя ненавижу и жду», — говорили Киту его тронутые бессмысленностью глаза. 

***

Подставляя служке опустевшую золотую чашу — о, в этот вечер следовало пить и есть только на золоте и серебре! — Гарри не сводил глаз с Кита и его спутника, милостиво отпущенных им в вольное путешествие по райским кущам. Пока что.  
Он был наблюдателен от природы, и никакое волнение, быстро сведшее на нет красоту и надобность его румян, не могло бы замылить ему зрение. И Гарри видел, как окаменела спина Кита, когда голова его повернулась в сторону, где в окружении новоназваннных подобий друзей восседал Томас Уолсингем. 

***

Здесь все творилось по мановению сверкающей наливными перстнями руки, по волшебству, призванному поражать пресыщенное воображение. Качались перья в шляпах, губы оставляли на чашах мазки помады. Тихо журчало вино, тихо жужжал смертоносный улей — только сунься, и будешь изжален десятком заостренных взглядов. И один из них, отменное жало отравленной даги, выброшенной из-под щегольского плаща, уже успел подрезать расслабленный полет.

— Что-то случилось, Кит? — спросил Уилл так громко и даже гулко, что на них сразу же начали оборачиваться с интересом. 

Кит обернулся — слишком резко для рыбины, подхваченной спокойным течением здешней золотой реки—и уставился на Уилла, как будто не ожидал увидеть его позади себя. Тот был обеспокоен и не умел надеть маски — здесь, где все прикрывались сотней личин каждый. Кит ощутил себя дичью, попавшей под перекрестную стрельбу — из нескольких стволов по одной мишени. Он был растерзан в пух и прах предвкушением золотого с черным и белым водоворота, грозящего затянуть его душу так глубоко, куда даже отважный Вергилий не рискнул бы заводить своего флорентийского подельника. 

Маской, наброшенной поверх невозмутимости, стала искренность — уж в этих стенах, насквозь пропитанных ложью, было бы слишком трудно отличить одну от другой.

— Мы с тобой в раззолоченной шкатулке, Орфей. Мы — змеи. Все, все, без исключенья. И не успеет пробить полночь — как мы станем пожирать друг друга, свиваясь в клубки и вбрызгивая отраву от души, с той же щедростью, что раздаем пока что улыбки. Надеюсь, ты предугадал это обстоятельство, и готов к нему. 

Не зря же я приодел тебя как можно лучше — только отлично одетого джентльмена или же пастушка из Стратфорда по-настоящему приятно будет раздеть после. 

***

 

— Впустите меня, я — близкий друг Кита Марло! Клянусь честью моей матери! Он знает меня, а я знаю его, черт возьми! Сведите нас с глазу на глаз — он все подтвердит, и еще станет бранить вас, что вы не пускали меня на это пиршество! — раздался далеко позади знакомый голос. 

Капкан захлопнулся. 

***

 

Вечер начинался многообещающе.

По одному движению нежных, тронутых кармином уст юного графчика все они: знакомцы старые и новые, те, кого Томас знал, и те, кого он предпочитал бы не знать вовсе, — стали соучастниками, или друзьями. Никаких титулов, никаких фамилий, знатных и не очень: густобровый Нед соседствовал с нарумяненным Энтони, Кит прикладывался к ручке Гарри, словно тот со своими кудрями, перстнями и улыбочками и вправду был прекрасной дамой, а кудрявый Уилл вертел башкой по сторонам так, что Томас испытывал сильное желание дать ему подзатыльник. 

Все различия остались за порогом, в этой же черно-золотой, с багровым, будто полыхал не жарко натопленный камин, а само адское пламя, гостиной. Они были одинаковы, и пришли — за одним. Словно все разом оказались по ту сторону жизни, куда каждый ступает лишь сам по себе, оставляя позади все накопленное: опыт ли, деньги ли, имена ли, карьеры. 

И в этом Аду, или Раю, кому как больше нравится, каждому было уготовано свое место. 

Томас улыбался блуждающей, блудливой улыбкой, видя, что только ремесло ко всему привычного актера не позволяло Неду откровенно пялиться на сидящего на коленях у Энтони покрытого с ног до головы золотой пудрой юнца, одетого на манер индийцев — только бусы да почти ничего не скрывающая юбочка. 

Отпивал окрашивавшее губы не хуже кармина вино из протянутого другим юнцом, на греческий манер увенчанном лавром и в одном коротком хитоне. 

Неспешно вдыхал дым из пущенной по кругу трубки — еще один привет из далекой девственной земли. Ее первооткрыватель, Уолтер, тоже был здесь, улыбался в усы, и следил, словно охотник за ланью, за колыхнувшейся в ухе Кита жемчужиной.

Томас и сам нырял в толпу взглядом, отыскивал в ней Кита, считывая его путь по тусклому мерцанию среди свечей вытянутой капли.

Кит обернулся. Их взгляды вновь скрестились и зазвенели, словно два клинка. 

***

 

Шум за спиной нарастал — это тщетная мирская слава преследовала их по пятам, будто так и не начавшаяся, но обещанная уличными старухами запоздалая метель. 

— Уилл, — позвал Кит тихо, пододвинувшись вплотную и вынув чашу из руки Шекспира. Жемчуг холодил шею подобием гладкого поцелуя, кожа под одеждой горела от скользящих по бархату взглядов. — Сейчас ты мне нужен, как если бы я был вынужден посетить собственную казнь за измену славной рыжей старушке Англии. Представь, что Меркурий влип в нехорошую историю, ведущую в глубину Ада. Тебе вроде бы и ни к чему вмешиваться, но все же было бы неплохо видеть твою тень краем глаза. 

Кит улыбался беспечно, пил чужое вино щедрыми глотками, а опустошив чашу, швырнул ее за плечо — не оборачиваясь. 

Какой-то мальчишка, обряженный фавненком, увитый плющом, как юное нежное деревце, подпрыгнул от неожиданности и уставился на них с Уиллом большими темными глазами. 

Позади раздался удар и звон — что-то разбилось, а следом вспорхнул легкий, серебристый смех Саутгемптона. Веселье заплясало в устремленных отовсюду глазах. 

Кит продолжил, взяв Уилла за локоть и увлекая вперед, в самый водоворот мнимого спокойствия, бликов на золоте, золота в бликах, сладковатого кудрявого дымка:

— Кое-кто очень хочет увидеть твой страх, твое замешательство, и, главное — твою ненависть ко мне. Он знает, что ты можешь меня возненавидеть в любой момент и нырнуть в черноту, как сорвавшаяся с крючка рыба. А на самом деле попасть на другой, куда более опасный крючок. Здесь ты насмотришься на то, что, быть может, видеть не хотел. Может, ты вновь станешь избегать меня, как избегал раньше. Но ты должен видеть меня — всего. Как будто я раздеваюсь перед тобой, снимая сначала одежду, затем — кожу. Видеть — каждую кость и жилу, до единой. Понимаешь? 

Он не знал, понимал ли Уилл, чувствовал ли токи, простреливавшие в воздухе искрами. 

А Томас Уолсингем разглядывал Кита бесстыже, будто придирчивый клиент — выбранную на ночь шлюху. 

Недешевую шлюху, чьи услуги ему не слишком  
хотелось оплачивать. 

Строптивую шлюху, чье лицо нельзя было портить побоями. 

И Кит, отбросив мелькнувшее вскользь сомнение, направился к нему. Он лишь ненадолго останавливал внимание на других: на жемчужине в ухе Рэли, такой же, как та, что украшала его собственную серьгу, на диковатом выражении лица Аллена, оказавшегося в плену сразу троих легких, но не бесплотных, а откровенно, маняще плотских существ в едва прикрывающих бедра хитонах. 

— Как я рад тебя видеть, Томас, — сказал он, спокойно глядя сверху вниз на сидящего перед ним совершенно чужого человека. — Вероятно, так же, как и ты меня. 

Говоря, он одной рукой лениво приобнял Уилла за шею. 

Смотри. 

Смотри и запоминай малейшее мое движение, чтобы потом перетирать в зернотерке своей идеально цепкой памяти. 

Когда-то, где-то, что-то похожее с ними всеми уже происходило. Только под ладонью Кита бешено бился другой пульс, а напротив заливалось краской другое лицо.

 

***

 

На идущих к нему в обнимку, сцепившихся в своем объятии, будто они так и родились — рука Кита на шее чуть склонившегося к нему Шекспира — Томас смотрел благосклонно, почти ласково. Так же, не меняя позы, благосклонно притянул к себе проходящее мимо юное создание — чуть постарше, чуть повыше остальных, с золотыми кудрями до плеч и серой искрой в глубине густо подведенных глаз. Отпил вина из протянутого кубка, мимоходом погладив гладкое, округлое бедро. Улыбнулся Киту — точно так же, как улыбался прежде, чем потянуть из ножен шпагу или взять в руки кнут.

— Здравствуй, любовь моя. Конечно, я рад тебя видеть. Одного… или с довеском. 

 

И вдруг, словно вспомнив, что должен быть учтивым, перевел взгляд на тронутые рваным румянцем скулы драмодела из «Театра».

— И тебе добрый вечер… Уилл. И, раз уж все мы здесь приятели не разлей вода, можешь называть меня Томас.

Шекспир вскинулся, выпрямился, едва не сбросив обнимающую его руку. Кит дернулся, явно желая сдержать его или ответить Томасу — в обычной своей манере, хлестко и жестко. Томас напрягся, раздувая ноздри в предвкушении, каменея уголками рта.

И черт знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы вдруг не подал из затененного угла голос еще один гость этой причудливой, затейливо спланированной юным графчиком вечеринки — занятый парой нежных и хрупких, словно бабочки, созданий Энтони Бэкон.

— А я помню вас, — произнес он, немного манерно растягивая слова и столь же изящно, на женский лад, приглаживая волосы, — мы встречались однажды. Вы же Шекспир, Уилл Шекспир, верно? — юнцы обвивались вокруг него, как лоза, лаская все откровенней. Бэкон отвел руку одного от своего паха, но продолжал поглаживать другого по голой спине, будто щенка или котенка. — Автор «Ромео и Джульетты»? Ах, какая занятная получилась пьеса! Брат, признаться, даже позавидовал столь драгоценному дару, как у вас. Впрочем вам, Марло, он тоже завидует, — добавил он со смешком. Третий юноша, пойманный Бэконом свободной рукой, присел к нему на колени, и внимание говорившего переключилось на него. 

Энтони Бэкон, королевский шифровальщик и брат сэра Фрэнсиса, явно презирал условности, какими бы они ни были.

— Благодарю, вас, милорд, — Шекспир вынужден был поклониться, а Кит — отпустить, наконец, его. 

— Ну что же вы, оба, — усмехнулся Томас, продолжая, однако, неотрывно смотреть на Кита. — Энтони, разве ты забыл, что наш гостеприимный хозяин велел переступившим его тканый золотом Стикс не использовать ни титулов, ни фамилий?

Даже если этот «титул» — сын перчаточника из Стратфорда.

Бэкон лишь махнул пухлой, унизанной перстнями рукой.

— Что ж, Уилл. Зови меня Энтони. И знай, — добавил он интимно, — я очень, очень рад, что ты с нами.

Шекспир вновь вспыхнул, как маков цвет, а Томас нежно улыбнулся Киту.

Кит, Кит, Кит, твой новый любовник — всего лишь неотесанный болван, разве ты не видишь?

***

 

— Я Барнфилд, Ричард Барнфилд! Да впустите же меня, придурки, я приглашен, я требую! У меня подарок, в конце концов! Я сочинил его в честь Кита Марло! — раздалось вновь из-за двери, и юный Генри заозирался по сторонам, смешливо и в неподдельном изумлении взывая о помощи. 

Томас ссадил с колен сероглазого юнца, похлопав по округлому заду и направился прямиком ко входу, откуда тщетно взывала еще одна жаждущая перейти Стикс душа. 

— Гарри, — сказал Томас. — Впусти его, пожалуйста. Это я взял на себя смелость пригласить еще одного юного и очень пылкого поэта. 

И обернулся, сразу же наткнувшись на кинжальный взгляд Кита. 

— Ты же не против, любовь моя?

***

 

Один бывший любовник, в уме здравом, кристально-чистом и разящем, как отточенное стальное жало, из мстительности преподносил нежеланное общество другого — не в своем уме. Замени кого-нибудь из троих, четверых, пятерых, из всех — на женщину или пару женщин, и получишь отличный сюжет для нелепой амурной буффонады, на которую зрители, падкие до нелепиц и грубых вывертов поддельной судьбы, повалят толпами. Не сюжет, а жизнь легкомысленной вертихвостки или куртизанки, знающей свое дело лучше других, но где-то все же допустившей недопустимый прокол. 

Прямиком в сердце. 

Кит поджал губы, в который раз оборачиваясь на Томаса, а Томас тут же обернулся на него, и будто в зеркале отразил натянутую, ядовито-светскую улыбочку: хороший ход, но чем ты ответишь? 

Красоту славного удара легко можно было испортить неуклюжей защитой. Слову требовалась рифма, повороту головы — отражение, жадным глазам — зрелище, шуму крови, запертому в руслах вен — выход. 

— Конечно же, не против… сэр, — Кит пожал плечами, и вольно уселся в кресло, прежде занимаемое Томасом. Оно еще хранило тепло его напружинившегося перед поединком тела и запах духов. Этот запах Кит носил на себе много лет подряд, как и полутона трудного пота, как и отблеск загнанного дыхания. — Правда, молва, которой я раньше предпочитал не верить, оказалась не столь уж лживой — твой вкус к поэзии и поэтам начал стремительно портиться. 

Зрители были довольны, и уже начали раздувать ноздри, как взявшие след борзые. Шевельнув бровями, сэр Уолтер закурил короткую трубочку, закинув ногу на ногу и поймав огненный блик на пряжку башмака. Бэкон, перебегавший взглядом по лицам участников действа, весь залоснился от предвкушения.

Кит мог бы многое сказать остолбеневшему от возмущения Уиллу и о многом еще предупредить — кто, как не лоцман, обязан говорить плывущему по Стиксу Орфею о таящихся в тумане коварных рифах и отмелях? Но стремительно, как и полагалось, настал черед нового действа, ознаменованного в особенности красочным выходом — и на убранную в греческом духе сцену выскочил взмыленный, с безумно застывшими глазами, широко известный узкому кругу ценителей поэт Ричард Барнфилд. 

***

 

— Кит! — вскрикнул Ричард, не в силах себя сдержать. Его трясло от гнева на тех наглецов, что посмели так долго мурыжить его на пороге залы, позволяя видеть и слышать все происходящее внутри, но не пуская. Как они могли не верить его слову, когда он был — сама искренность! Да разве он стал бы врать, используя имя, для него священное, имя, на которое он, как на древний, залитый стынущей кровью алтарь, принес уже более чем достаточно жертв. — Кит Марло! Наконец мы можем поговорить! Как много я должен сказать тебе, почему ты не хочешь меня выслушать? 

Кит сидел прямо перед ним, перекинув ногу через подлокотник тяжелого кресла — озаренный светом толстых, медленно оплывающих свеч, прекрасный, как херувим, и недосягаемый настолько, что это начинало вызывать в запястьях и скулах дрожь неподвластного разуму бешенства. Кит был рядом, и смотрел — прямо, открыто, с вопросом. 

Но сначала его взгляд достался милорду Томасу, потом — какому-то молодчику, чья рука застыла прямо над плечом Кита и тут же отпрянула. Ричард Барнфилд, как всегда, как и раньше, оказался лишь третьим в очереди. 

— Томас, ты так добр, — вклинился в красноречивое молчание, повисшее после слов Ричарда, нежный голосок хозяина приема — молодого графа Саутгемптона. Приблизившись к Уолсингему, он сделал вид, что аплодирует. — Я и не подозревал в тебе такого человеколюбия. Воистину — апостол Лука мог бы запечатлеть в евангельских строках притчу о тебе, и он бы не промахнулся. Мое восхищение. 

Кит коротко, на публику, вздохнул, и спросил, потирая согнутым пальцем губы:

— И что же ты хочешь сказать мне, Ричард? 

Барнфилд почувствовал, что ярость заполняет его, переполняет, плещется через верх. Неужели над ним издевались — все эти люди, на самом деле позвавшие его только ради того, чтобы насмешничать?! 

— Я написал кое-что! — крикнул он, смаргивая с ресниц слезы обиды. — Для тебя! Я хочу, чтобы мне позволили разыграть сцену из моей новой пьесы! 

Кто-то мурлыкнул издали:

— Ну да, дайте угадать — там будут Дафнисы, погоняемые Ганимедами, и сверху — щепотка кипарисового духа?

— Молчать! — гаркнул Ричард, так и не поняв, кто смеет смеяться над ним прежде Кита. — Я слишком много крови пролил над этой пьесой, чтобы позволять вам вышучивать меня, не зная всего! Не зная — всего!

***

Томас видел, как побледнел Кит, как застыл рядом с ним, от растерянности хлопая своими коровьими ресницами Шекспир. И снова, в который раз за вечер, все собравшееся общество уставилось на этих двоих, нет, уже троих — Барнфилд широкими шагами пересек гостиную, не скинув плаща, и теперь застыл перед Китом, будто паломник перед алтарем.

Томас был сама любезность и снисходительность, когда посторонился, давая дорогу этому сумасшедшему — взъерошенному, запыхавшемуся, с налипшими на лоб потными светлыми прядями.

— Ну что же ты, любовь моя, — Томас улыбался, окидывая изменившуюся диспозицию таким взглядом, будто он был не на вечеринке у юного любопытного графа Гарри, а где-нибудь на не слишком гостеприимной улице Мадрида или Рима. — Пыл нашего юного поэта и внушенная тобою страсть с лихвой окупают некоторые недостатки техники. Кроме того, все мы знаем, что он учился рифмовать у тебя.

Его маленькая месть только начиналась.

 

***

— А ты учился вести дела у своего дядюшки, ну так что же? — быстро ответил Кит, полоснув по Томасу взглядом искоса, и продолжая обводить пальцем контур напряженных губ. Может, не стоило говорить этого. Может быть — не стоило делать это так быстро. Но сюжет вырвался из рук, как вожжи у плохого возничего, — и несся вперед, вперед, сломя голову, потерявшей управление упряжкой. — Плаваешь на мели, по ночам без сна и покоя, планируя не то, что должен бы, а — это? 

Резко кивнув в сторону тяжело дышащего Барнфилда, Кит, как пламя, перекинулся на него — без паузы, без смены тона или оружия.

— И что же ты сочинил, певец пастушков? Я помню, что прошлый раз, когда мне доводилось слышать о тебе, ты угрожал, что вырежешь у себя на груди — слава Сатане, что не поперек спины, иначе я бы даже поверил в то, что ты на что-то способен, — строчки из моей безделицы про Леандра. Если мне не изменяет память — те, что о Посейдоне. И как? Передумал? Нашел себе развлечение получше? 

Барнфилд, тяжело глядя исподлобья, отступил на несколько шагов, будто брошенные ему в лицо быстрые колючие вопросы были чередой болезненных ударов. Кто-то засмеялся. Саутгемптон, примостившись одним бедром на край изящного низкого столика, уставленного винными бутылками, зачарованно порхал ресницами, и даже прикусил длинную золотистую прядь волос. 

Тень Томаса Уолсингема легла поперек пола — прямиком между Китом и его несмешным клоуном, жалким влюбленным, еще более жалким врагом, если враги могли мстить, сочиняя неблагозвучные в своем излишнем благозвучии сонеты о бесконечных стадах белозадых Дафнисов, никогда не знавших своих Хлой. Ричард Барнфилд, набрав в легкие побольше густого воздуха, выдал скороговоркой:

— Это — долгожданное… Ожидаемое многими… — и замер, сказав с особой силой и значением: — Многими! 

— Ну же, дружочек, — подначил его Бэкон, даже позабыв о своих бабочках, слетающихся на его вкусы и деньги и сменяющих друг друга, как цветы, в зависимости от времени года. — Все мы здесь — твои друзья. Ничего не бойся, мы — народ понятливый, чего только ни видевший. Вряд ли ты скажешь нам что-то, что заставит нас трепетать в ужасе. 

— Это — долгожданная третья часть «Тамерлана Великого»! — петушино крикнул Барнфилд, вытянув шею, и заставив Неда Аллена поперхнуться вином. 

Белила постепенно плыли со щек, сурьма — с век, обман — с лиц. До полного обнажения было еще далеко, но приходилось считаться с волей случая — и Кит, медленно облизнув пересохшие губы, расстегнул дублет. 

Становилось жарковато.

***

Присутствующие зааплодировали и засвистали, качая головами. 

— Ну, молодец!

— Ай да поэт!

— И вправду, все мы так ждали этого, так ждали! 

— Порази нас в самое сердце и в самый гульфик, Дик! 

Гарри казалось, что он попал в странный, пьяный, чувственный, наполненный токами желания сон. Расцветали стыдные тайны, доселе скрытые под пологом молчания или полуправды. Щедро всплывали на поверхность обманчиво тихой воды намеки — все более откровенные. Кит Марло, тот, с кого юный граф не сводил влажного, внимательного, внимающего взгляда, собирал вокруг себя вихри любви, близкой к ненависти, и ненависти, больше похожей на любовь. И так соблазнительно было стать одним из тех, кто вился вокруг него, против воли разговаривая в духе его стихов. 

Ричард Барнфилд, растрепанный, в грязном плаще, будто пробежал весь путь до Саутгемптон-Хауза запряженным в чью-то карету, не говорил — выкрикивал, и против света Гарри видел брызги слюны, летящие от его губ. Выкрикивал вещи потешные, веселя и без того оживившуюся публику. Он был смешон и немного страшен — располневший от пьянства, с поплывшими чертами некогда миловидного лица, неряшливый и безумный, как полная луна. 

А Кит, не поворачивая головы, вдруг глянул на Гарри — и улыбнулся уголком губ: ну, смотри, граф, что сейчас будет. 

«Сегодня ночью, — подумал Гарри, беспокойно ерзая на месте, — если, конечно, все они не переубивают друг друга прямиком в моем доме, он должен посмотреть на меня с тем же, с чем смотрит на них. На Уолсингема — хотя, пожалуй, не нужно. На Аллена. На Уилла Шекспира». 

И эта мысль, потрясающая в своей смелости, обожгла все его нутро, заставив покраснеть до корней волос.

***

— Вот видишь, Кит, — сухо рассмеялся Томас, едва потный, похожий на бесноватого Барнфилд выдал свою тираду, вызвавшую неподдельное оживление среди почтенной публики. — Мои усилия были не напрасны. Может быть, мы на пороге нового шедевра?

Кит смотрел — потяжелевшим темным взглядом, так хорошо знакомым Томасу. Так он смотрел всегда, когда что-то задевало его, переполняя без меры — гнев ли, любовь. Так он смотрел перед тем, как выбросить вперед кулак, метя в зубы, или, опустившись на колени, взять в рот. 

Тебя же все это заводит, Кит. Чужая глупость, как и чужое поклонение, всегда трогали твою блуждающую в потемках гордыни и тщеславия душу. 

Уж я-то знаю.

Все так же улыбаясь, Томас ступил между алтарем и вот-вот готовой броситься на этот алтарь жертвой, между Китом и Барнфилдом, и мягко взял бледного, кривящего губы, то и дело дергающего шеей Барнфилда под локоть. 

— Дик, — Томас говорил вроде бы и негромко, интимно, но так, что все сказанное было слышно напрягшемуся в ожидании зрительному залу, которым в одно мгновение стала вечеринка Саутгемптона. — Я знаю, это подарок для Кита, и все принадлежит ему без остатка, но не мог бы ты доставить нам удовольствие, прочесть хотя бы сцену из своей новой пьесы, а если не сцену, то хоть строфу?

***

Сэр Уолтер Рэли наблюдал за разворачивающимся действом, скрывась за завесой дыма из трубки. Он видел, как Томас Уолсингем и Кит Марло обменивались взглядами и словами — острыми, быстрыми, резкими, словно удары шпаги. Как вспыхивал и бледнел попеременно Уилл Шекспир, стоящий рядом с креслом, на котором небрежно, развалясь, сидел Кит. Рука Шекспира на спинке кресла не находила себе места: пальцы блужадали по спинке кресла, порой сами собой сжимаясь в кулак. «А ведь юный граф Саутгемптон знал, что делал, когда сводил этих троих сегодня, наверняка, совершенно точно знал, — подумал вдруг сэр Уолтер. — Ай да графчик, далеко пойдет, а ведь, казалось бы, совсем еще щенок, на щеках едва-едва пробивался юношеский пушок».

Сэр Уолтер думал, что делать ему здесь будет нечего — так, обычное заурядное сборище, на котором полагалось улыбаться и скучать. Что еще мог придумать не оперившийся юнец, только-только отпущенный из-под материных юбок?

Сэр Уолтер ошибся, и это было приятно и неприятно одновременно. Приятно — потому что кто же в здравом уме откажется от такого развлечения, как медвежья травля? А травля человеческая? 

Барнфилд вот-вот будет загнан и прикончен, а вместе с ним собачья свора, в которую вот-вот готово было превратиться здешнее благородное собрание, растерзает и еще кого-то из поэтов — это сэр Уолтер видел глазом опытного охотника, но предпочитал оставаться в стороне от разгоряченной вином, зельем и похотью толпы. 

Неприятно, потому что сэр Рэли, королевский фаворит, обласканный, облизанный со всех сторон баловень судьбы еще слишком хорошо помнил, что значат одинаковые серьги в их с Китом ушах, и каково это — нырять за жемчугом.

***

— Я хочу поставить сцену из нее, — молвил Ричард, не без труда позволяя отвести себя в сторону. Он уже не видел лиц, теней, одежд, всего того роскошества, каким так любят обставлять собственную пустоту сорящие деньгами вельможи. Если бы кто-то спросил у него после, кто теперь говорил с ним, кто предлагал показать Киту Марло, на что способны некоторые отринутые им последователи, он бы не смог вспомнить ни единой черты нависающего над ним лица. — Это будет очень сильно, уверяю вас, сэр. И Кит поймет… Поймет, что зря называл меня бездарью — мне не сравниться с ним, но… 

Он захлебнулся накатившей волной всего, что душило его каждый день, и в особенности — каждую ночь, проведенную без сна, на пропотевших насквозь простынях, в полубреду. Засуетился, доставая кое-как скомканные, не пронумерованные листы свежей рукописи.

Бережно. Если Кит и его друзья, смеявшиеся над бедным Диком Барнфилдом, теперь согласны слушать и смотреть, третий «Тамерлан» заслуживает почтения. 

— Вот, вот, вот она… Моя пьеса!

Листы просыпались на пол, закружили, как листья в ноябре. Парочка особо юрких и шустрых мальчишек, следивших, словно воробьи, не перепадет ли им чего от чужих страстей, бросились их собирать, то и дело переспрашивая:

— Вот так, сэр? Эта бумажка идет за той? Тут как-то похоже написано…

— Я не умею читать, но умею пригодиться, — очаровательно улыбнулся один из них Дику. 

И Барнфилд преисполнился мужества, как герой какого-нибудь рыцарского романа о прыжках веры и победах над страшнейшими чудовищами.

***

 

— Что ты с ним сделал, Кит? — прошелестел Саутгемптон, плавно и бесшумно, как кот, оказавшись рядом. Он наклонился к самому лицу Кита — со стороны кресла, противоположной той, на которую то и дело беспокойно налегал Уилл, явно не поспевающий за галопным бегом происходящего безумия. Светлые волосы, тщательно завитые в мелкие локоны, были смелее того, кто с девичьей гордостью носил их — и беззастенчиво поплыли по черному бархату расхристанного дублета, змеисто забираясь за ворот, туда, где часто и мелко билась под кожей синеватая жилка. Кит ощущал это. Кит ухмылялся, зная, что юный Гарри видит ровным счетом половину этой ухмылки. — Он совсем потерял из-за тебя голову. Не скажу, что мне не было об этом известно — мой долг собирать все эти непристойные театральные сплетни, чтобы ни одна из них не могла застать меня врасплох, если мне вздумается раскошелиться. Но действительность превзошла все мои ожидания. Так что же ты сотворил с этим несчастным, что он настолько потерял разум? 

Теплое дыхание опаляло скулу, как будто рядом разгорался новый очажок опасного пламени, уже превратившего Ричарда Барнфилда в кучку пепла, откуда торчали обломки обугленных костей. 

Кит повернул голову, вблизи увидев тронутые влажным туманом глаза молодого графчика. Хотелось сказать без издевки: ты хоть знаешь, куда лезешь, рискуя опалить свое смазливое девчачье личико? Здесь бывает опаснее, чем на войне:ведь там легче понять, кто враг, кто друг, кого и чего ты хочешь, а кто и что — вызывает в тебе дрожь отвращения и желание убить на месте. 

Но смотреть на Гарри было приятнее, чем в спину Томасу, воркующему на ухо новоявленного в этом Аду горе-писаки. Кит вздохнул, и, тыльной стороной ладони отведя струящиеся волосы с хорошенького розового ушка, украшенного золотым бантом с подвесками, сухо прижался к нему губами:

— Ничего особенного, что ты мог бы навоображать. Я просто трахнул его разок, а потом забыл его имя. Будь моя память получше, этого бы не случилось, мой милый Гарри. 

***

 

Гарри отпрянул, изо всех сил стараясь дышать так же ровно, как и в начале короткого разговора. Он придал своему лицу спокойное, чуть насмешливое выражение — как и подобало человеку его статуса и крови. Но внутри все переворачивалось — и небо менялось местами с землей от одной тени мысли, от одного лишь допущения, что могло бы случиться, если… 

Это было похоже на охоту, где никогда не понятно до конца — олень ты или борзая. И оттого делалось только слаще. 

— Отлично! — звонко, почти визгливо, воскликнул он, и захлопал в ладоши, взметнув волосы и кружева — скорее, от неловкости за свой отнюдь не хозяйский тон. — Прекрасно! Как же кстати пришлось твое предложение, дорогой Ричард. Я как раз собирался позабавить моих гостей небольшим, и, без сомнения, скромным спектаклем — прямиком здесь. Так попробуй же привязать сцену из твоей новой пьесы к моему небольшому вступлению. 

Он щелкнул пальцами — и занавес, украшавший отдаленный конец залы, начал медленно, как по волшебству, расходиться, обнажая, будто сокровеннейшую часть тела пышной дамы, увешанной украшениями, небольшую, не выдающуюся внутрь помещения сцену. Декорации в виде залитого солнцем леса перемежались с настоящими оливковыми деревцами, высаженными в позолоченные кадки. Длинный отрез полупрозрачного шелка, вскидываемый чьими-то невидимыми руками из-за малеванных деревьев, изображал лесной ручей. 

— Я же все равно знаю, что его Тамерлан мало того что оживет, так в конце без памяти влюбится в какого-нибудь голоногого пастушка. Как думаешь, Нед Аллен был бы рад сыграть такой финал всем известной истории? — шепнул Гарри, вновь склонившись к Киту, и, полностью вернув себе самообладание, кончиком носа покачнул тяжелую дымчато-голубоватую жемчужину в его ухе.

***

 

Наверняка со стороны он выглядел дурак-дураком, не успевая следить за всем происходящим в разыгранной прямо посреди увитой розами и хмелем гостиной пьесе, за лицом, за беспокойными жестами, с головой выдающими его настоящие чувства. Он будто и впрямь остался тем деревенским простофилей, которого в нем предпочитали видеть леди Фрэнсис Девере, ее братец и им подобные. Как будто его позвали на сцену, а дать слова — забыли.  
И пока Кит держал оборону, отбиваясь от исступленной страсти и ядовитых шпилек, Уилл только и мог, что изображать из себя декорацию, молчаливого истукана. Он то и дело вспыхивал от праведного гнева, смущения, досады: на себя, на Кита, а более всего — на Томаса Уолсингема. Ведь тот с легкостью, присущей только дурным снам, обнажал то, что должно было скрывать, говорил о том, о чем полагалось молчать, делал то, что вряд ли бы сделал, оставайся он в своем уме.

Потому что только тот, кто окончательно рехнулся, мог позвать на вечеринку Ричарда Барнфилда, уничтоженного своей разрушительной страстью. Только тот, кому прямая дорога в Бедлам, мог позволить себе щебетать с этим несчастным, держа под руку, как дорого друга, и не обращать внимания на то, как каменеют скулы Кита и глаза то и дело вспхивают. Без сомнения, Кит, в отличие от Уилла не только видел все, что Томас хотел показать, но и прекрасно понимал подоплеку происходящего.

Уилл отчаянно цеплялся за кресло Кита в поисках опоры, а а другой стороны уже примостился безо всяких церемоний хозяин этой злополучной вечеринки, и ворковал, ворковал с Китом, подливая масла в огонь.

Неужели Уолсингем не видит, они оба с Китом не видят, неужели не чувствуют этих жадных, голодных, горящих нетерпением и любопытством взглядов? Того и гляди, кто-то из этих утонченных, изображающих из себя ценителей поэзии и театра, а более всего — нежных юных созданий с шелковыми членами и подведенными глазами — не выдержит, выйдет из роли, завопит и заулюлюкает, требуя крови, свежей крови на посыпанной надушенным камышом вместо песка арене.

Ату его, ату! 

Медвежья травля и кулачные бои — любимые развлечения лондонцев. И кто-то будет насмерть забит сегодня — вот что имел в виду Кит, говоря о казни, вот что он подразумевал, предупреждая, что ему нужна помощь. Да только Уилл никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, как сейчас. Что он мог сделать, что предпринять — увести Кита отсюда? Разве это возможно? Вызвать Томаса на дуэль, но разве не этого от него ждут надушенный графчик, масляно блестящий глазами, лоснящийся от жира Энтони Бэкон, хитро улыбающийся в усы Рэли? Разве этого не ждет сам Томас, не для этого затеян весь этот отвратительный фарс? 

Уилл положил руку на плечо Кита, слегка сжимая пальцы: я с тобой. Что бы ни было, что бы ни произошло Кит, я был, есть и останусь с тобой. Веришь мне?

***

 

Гости захлопали, зашумели одобрительно, едва разъехался легкий занавес, а Барнфилд, зажав листки в руке, совсем потерял голову, вырвал руку из захвата Томаса Уолсингема, рванулся к графу:

— Вот, вот, прошу, отдайте своим людям! — кричал он, брызжа слюной. И граф отодвигался как можно дальше, гадливо, двумя пальчиками, забирая смятые листки рукописи. — Вы все увидите, что будет! Ты увидишь, Кит! Достойную тебя пьесу! 

Рэли показалось, что Шекспир готов ринуться в драку, и прожигал взглядом он отнюдь не Барнфилда, хватающего теперь уже Кита за руки, а Томаса Уолсингема, выразительно положившего руку на шпагу.

— Уилл, друг мой, — сказал он с мягкой улыбкой, тронув каменное плечо Шекспира. — Вы уже пробовали виргинское трубочное зелье? Мне кажется, за тем представлением, что приготовил нам наш затейливый хозяин, стоит выкурить трубку-другую.

 

***

 

Забряцала музыка — и было в ней что-то дикое, кичливое, торчащее, словно рог единорога или увесистый Приапов фалл под сенью влажного сада, бросающий угрожающую тень на раздорожье. На сцену, с обоих ее концов, выскочили вереницы фавнов — витые рога, лозы винограда и хмеля, оплетающие чресла, ходящие под золоченой кожей мышцы. Их появление было встречено задорными аплодисментами и подбадриваниями, а музыка, заметавшись вслед огненным сполохам между мореных панелей стен, тут же почти утопила одобрительное восклицание Бэкона, неутомимо жующего сладости:

— И где ты их набрал в таких количествах, Гарри? И в каждом — есть на что посмотреть и есть за что тронуть. 

Юный граф польщенно повернул к Киту слегка лисий профиль:

— На каждом рынке нужно знать нужные лавки, чтобы отовариться, как следует. 

Тем временем, фавны ринулись в пляс — взбрыкивая, ныряя рогатыми головами, выкрикивая непристойности и хохоча. Кит утоп в кресле, протянув ноги вперед и переводя темнеющий взгляд с Уилла на Саутгемптона, и избегая смотреть на самодовольную рожу Томаса. Барнфилд, притаившийся рядом с Уолсингемом, беспокойно грыз ногти, блестя белками глаз. Уж кто бы сомневался, что ему было плевать на фавнов, их вакхические хороводы, и все, что еще мог показать щедрый хозяин пирушки на радость своим гостям. Его интересовало только нелепое, не имеющее ни малейшего смысла воскресение Тамерлана, переставшего быть Великим. 

Кит вздрогнул, ощутив ладонь Уилла на своем плече — и тут же поманил его, чтобы тот наклонился пониже. 

— Благодарю тебя, Орфей — за то, что ты все еще следуешь за мной. Дальше будет еще интереснее, так что — мужайся. Дальше будет то, что я, будь автором этой шутки, окрестил бы «Тамерлан Клоун». 

Саутгемптон, заслышав его слова краем уха, мелодично рассмеялся — и как бы невзначай прижался теплым бедром. 

— Надеюсь, этот клоун не отнимет у меня остатки твоего внимания, — проворковал он. На подмостки, ловко огибая серебристые оливковые деревца, высыпают нежные нимфы в развевающихся полупрозрачных платьях. Платья были сколоты на плечах золотыми булавками и не скрывали ровным счетом ничего, что можно было бы попытаться разглядеть во время совсем уж откровенных фигур. — И ты уже узнал волнующий воображение монолог, послуживший мне источником вдохновения. 

Накрыв ладонью пальцы Уилла, второй рукой Кит провел по ноге Гарри — от колена до внешней стороны бедра.

— Мои пажи, сплошь в платьях нимф лесных, и слуги — прыть сатиров на лугах, закружатся в древнейшей пляске вкруг. Граф с готовностью подхватил лихорадочным полушепотом: 

— В Дианы платье — миленький юнец: журчат сусалью кудри по воде, в жемчужных нитях — нагота локтей, в руках летучих — ветвь оливы, чтоб скрыть прелесть тела от мужских очей.

На сцене, блестя от свеч, фавны преследовали нимф, а те, отбиваясь ради того, чтобы не рассердить ревнивую Диану, охотно позволяли задирать на себе подолы, пробираясь грубыми руками вверх по миндально-гладким ляжкам. Кто-то присвистнул — и Кит не удивился бы, окажись эта полночная птица Томасом. Он обернулся, чтобы найти Уилла — и не нашел его, а восполнив потерю мгновение спустя, был вынужден пробиваться взглядом сквозь тонкую завесу табачного дыма.

***

 

Девственная Диана плескалась в девственном ручье — наигранно изображая беспечность, игриво ежась от мнимого холода. А меж тем, в гостиной зале все гуще пахло всем тем, чем и должно пахнуть в борделе. Как король Эдуард, Нед узнавал все, что должно было быть показано в соответствующей сцене: нити жемчуга, обвитые вокруг запястий, плеч и шеи богини, светлые волосы, не похожие на парик, и почти такие же длинные, как у молодого графа Саутгемптона, или белокурой девушки, на чьем пальце по закону Божьему и человеческому должно было поблескивать обручальное кольцо с дурацкой надписью. Как актер Нед Аллен он обливался потом, и пил, пил, пил, запивал свое волнение легким вином, ударяющим в голову с тончайшим коварством — и вскоре оказался совершенно пьян. 

Достаточно пьян для того, чтобы в его крови томно запылали два желания: увести отсюда Кита Марло, чтобы заставить его вспомнить разрисованную розами стену залитой солнцем гримерной или пыльную парчу в доме королевы фей, чтобы выбить, выколотить из него эти воспоминания, как прачки выколачивают всю грязь из скрученного жгутом белья. 

Но прежде — двинуть в морду Томасу Уолсингему, этому петуху и наглецу, возомнившему, что угасшая мощь его почтенного дядюшки позволяет вить веревки из каждого, кто покажется для этого пригодным. 

Диана вышла из шелковой воды — и оказалась совершенно обнаженной. Нед замигал, как школьник, впервые увидавший скоромный рисунок, криво изображающий неведомые женские прелести. Увешанный жемчугами, ангельски-красивый юноша вдруг встретился с ним глазами, и, подмигнув, прикрыл бедра оливковой веточкой.

***

 

— В жизни не видал представления занятней, вы не находите, Уилл? — с мягкой улыбкой вопрошал сэр Рэли, забирая из рук Уилла трубку, и тут же возвращая ее снова. 

Вдыхай, вдыхай, дурманное виргинское зелье, перчаточник из Стратфорда. Ты возомнил себя поэтом, возомнил, что можешь тягаться с теми, кто богаче, знатнее тебя, с теми, кто мог предложить Киту что-то интересней, чем твоя собственная жалкая писанина: деньги, рискованные приключения и не менее рискованные представления, или хотя бы драгоценную стальную жемчужину, оправленную в серебро. Вдыхай, одурманивай себя и прозревай: ты — никто, был никем, на краткий миг вознесся до самых вершин Олимпа, и во прах возвратишься, стоит лишь твоему божеству отвернуться. 

И стоит лишь отвернуться, отвести взгляд — и Кит уйдет, исчезнет, как будто его никогда не было. Уйдет — и не оглянется, потому что не в правилах Меркурия оглядываться, оставляя позади смертных, не решившихся следовать за ним.

— Даже жаль, что на больших подмостках нельзя увидеть ничего подобного, правда? Наш юный граф умеет подбирать не только актеров и уместный случаю отрывок из пьесы, но так же и компанию, способную оценить талант драматурга, — продолжала журчать ручейком речь сэра Рэли, и молчать было грубо, но отвечать Уилл не мог. Его внимание сейчас было приковано вовсе не золотистой, укутанной лишь в собственные волосы Диане, не к застоявшемуся в кустах Актеону — одетому, или вернее, раздетому столь же откровенно, не к зрителям этого бесстыдного и очаровательного в своем бесстыдстве действа, замершим в предвкушении и ожидании. Он смотрел — и видел собственный спектакль, разыгранный, вне всяких сомнений, для него: приоткрывающиеся навстречу губам Томаса Уолсингема губы Кита и замершего рядом, с хищно заострившимися чертами, очарованного зрелищем юного Генри.

Если бы не зелье сэра Рэли, Уилл бы, может, ушел тут же — не стал бы вмешиваться, остался бы тенью. И все стало бы по слову Кита, сказанному в начале вечера, но скулы стянула злость, а паху собралось то самое, тяжелое, колючее и темное, что было с Уиллом не единожды, и что пробуждал в нем только Кит.

***  
Ничего от Томаса не укрылось и укрыться не могло — на службе, как и учил его сэр Фрэнсис, он привык больше доверять своим глазам и внутреннему чутью, чем ушам. Мягкие речи не могли обмануть его, он смотрел — и видел тщательно скрытое. Видел ошалевшего Аллена, чей взгляд стал пустым от выпитого и тяжелел, стоило ему наткнуться на повернутого к нему в профиль мило беседующего с хозяином вечеринки Кита. Видел, как граф Саутгемптон, этот самонадеянный юнец, отирается около Кита, как мартовская кошка, только что хвост не задирает, подставляясь, и Кит вроде бы не против, и любезничает с ним, щедро раздавая обещания, но мысли его далеко. Напряженный, почти черный взгляд Кита скользил отнюдь не по обольстительному действу, разворачивающемуся на самодельной сцене. Кит искал глазами Шекспира, а того почти не видно было за дымом трубки предложенной Рэли. 

«Кит, Кит, — думал Томас, поджимая губы, сжимая в ладони эфес шпаги, — твой перчаточник опять оттолкнет тебя и сбежит, трусливо поджавши хвост, как он делал уже не раз, неужели тебе это еще неясно? Ты же тоже умеешь видеть, ты обучен этому искусству столь же тщательно, как и я, так смотри: он же испуган до икоты, он растерян, он так же бледен и пряди налипают на лоб почти так же как у отвергнутого тобою другого писаки. Так в чем разница между ними, что за одного ты пойдешь в огонь и в воду, а о другого вытираешь ноги? Почему ты прикипаешь взглядом к этому урикширскому юродивому, стоит ему удалиться от тебя больше, чем на несколько дюймов?!»

А представление, между тем, продолжалось. Томас наизусть знал каждую строчку, произносимую с кишащей фавнятами сцены, он мог бы повторить их, разбуженный среди ночи, он помнил их не хуже самого автор. Юное создание, одетое лишь в золотые браслеты да оливковую веточку, прикрывшую чресла притворно-стыдливым жестом, вышло из шелковых вод, и импровизированный зал взорвался от восторга. Томас засвистал, захлопал вместе со всеми, и счел этот предлог достаточным, чтобы пересечь отделявшее его от Кита пространство. Как всегда — в любви или на войне, он был молниеносен. Никто не успел опомниться, а Томас уже говорил — в самые губы Кита, легко касаясь его подбородка:

— Твой талант, любовь моя, поистине многогранен, он вызывает к жизни те картины, которых никто и не чаял увидеть наяву. Клянусь, когда ты читал пьесу еще в черновике, я себя что-то такое и представлял. — Томас прочитал на распев, касаясь губами губ, опаляясь дыханием и взглядом Кита, прожигающим до самого нутра. — Журчат сусалью кудри по воде, в жемчужных нитях — нагота локтей, в руках летучих — ветвь оливы, чтоб скрыть прелесть тела от мужских очей. Его бы искупать в ручье; на то, глазел бы, скрытый рощей, Актеон…

Но договорить ему не дали: от бесцеремонного, грубого в своей наглости толчка в плечо Томас устоял на ногах, конечно, но был отброшен от Кита на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Кит, — произнес Шекспир звенящим от напряжения голосом, а Томас подумал с веселым изумлением: надо же, вечер обещает быть еще занятней, чем предполагалось в начале. — Нужно поговорить. Наедине. Прошу прощения, господа, — притворная вежливость поклона оскалившемуся Томасу и совершенно ошалевшему от такого поворота графу Гарри не могла, да и не хотела, скрыть наглость тона.

***

 

Музыка умолкла, как если бы невидимой певчей сирене, прикованной к роскошной жерди золотой цепочкой, накинули удавку на горло.

Присутствуй в полутемном, почти уже залитом кровью убитых и кровью мнимой невинности зале зубоскал-Нэш, он бы сказал что-то в духе: «Надо же, в кои-то веки Актеону повезло». 

Если бы Кит не был сейчас больше стальным клинком, с шелестом вынутым из ножен, чем человеком, и уж тем более — поэтом, он бы добавил: вместо одного растерзаны будут многие, потому что после вина, дурманного зелья, воспламененного в трубках, и пары глотков бутафорской воды из прозрачного летучего шелка, люди становятся ничем не лучше натасканных на оленину охотничьих собак. 

Актеон уже был готов высунуться из-за гибких оливковых ветвей, чтобы страстно взирать на обнаженную Диану, больше заинтересованную в том, чтобы дразнить зрителей, чем его. Но в следующее мгновение его взгляд, как и взгляд девственной богини, как и взгляды всех, кто собрался этой ночью в доме графа Саутгемптона, вжегся в Томаса Уолсингема, в Уилла Шекспира, посмевшего сделать то, на что не решился бы даже смертный, нарушивший покой купающейся богини, и на него — Кита Марло, ненадолго отобравшего оливковую ветвь бесстыдства у Дианы. 

— Мы поговорим, хорошо, — быстро сказал Кит, так же быстро поднявшись на ноги. Расстегнутый до последнего крючка дублет вольно повис у него на плечах, жемчужина в ухе дрогнула, холодя пылающую шею. 

Уилл глазел на него так, будто готов был разложить прямо здесь, на полу, у всех на глазах, и отыметь до крови. Томас — тоже смотрел, почти так же, но он предпочел бы удушение всем прочим способам бесшумного убийства и шумной любви. Графчик Гарри, которому стало душно в волнах золотистых волос, раздраженно откинул их за плечи, и подскочил — как обычный распаленный мальчишка восемнадцати лет, а не как тот, под чьей нежной плотью таилась голубая кость. И Кит оказался между ними, как между Скиллой и Харибдой — и должен был провести свой корабль невредимым, даже без надежды достичь полузабытых туманных гор Итаки. 

— И станем разговаривать столько, сколько потребуется. Пока не решим все… накопившиеся за вечер вопросы. 

Кит облизнул все еще опаленные выдохом Томаса губы — тот не целовал его так, как говорил теперь, беря за подбородок, будто девку на одну ночь. От злости, слишком хорошо прикинувшейся возбуждением, свело скулы и низ живота. Переводить взгляд на Томаса по-прежнему было смертельно опасно. 

Потому следовало это сделать немедленно — с гадким, стыдным, порочным, притягивающим торжеством. 

Саутгемптон сказал, тронув ладонью спину Кита:

— Там, куда ты так правильно и со знанием дела смотришь, есть места, где можно уединиться. Я тоже знаю такие вещи, милый Кит. Я обо всем позаботился.

***

 

Они уходили так, как пришли — вместе, в ногу, плечо к плечу, рука к руке. И как бы ни бушевала в нем злость, Томас бы ни стал унижаться, догоняя, отбивая у вороны-выскочки, смешного малого со смешной фамилией Шекспир того, кто по праву принадлежал только ему и никому больше — ни за что, никогда, ни здесь, черной с золотом гостиной, ни где-либо еще. Но дублет съехал с плеча Кита, потянув за собой сорочку, и Томаса словно ударили под дых — белоснежную кожу перечеркивала иссиня-черная, такая знакомая Томасу, полоса.

И он рванулся, не успев понять, что делает и зачем, в один прыжок догнав уходящих. Рванул Кита за плечо, поперек полосы, наверняка делая больно. Развернул лицом к себе:

— Тебе не кажется, любовь моя, что прятаться по углам в таком достойном обществе может только трус?

— Смотря для чего, Томми.

***

 

Кит позволил дернуть себя назад, едва не разорвав рукав сорочки, только потому, что не ожидал, что Томас окажется столь наглым — и достаточно храбрым для унижения. Унижаясь сам, он все же бросился вслед — хотя должен был оставаться на месте, бросая вслед редкие ядовитые замечания, и тут же делая вид, что забыл о произошедшем. Унижая Кита — тем, что прикоснулся к нему на глазах у всех — сперва нежно, затем грубо. Как к своей собственности. Как к тому, кто позволял любить себя, а не только хватать за плечо. 

Томас Уолсингем оскорблял само мироздание, от фундамента до звездной крыши. Тем, что существовал и смел дышать, говорить, требовать. 

Тем, что стоял сейчас перед Китом, бросая на него тень — и вызывая чувство такое же темное, как она. 

— И не выдумывай для меня этих дурацких прозвищ. Я тебе не женушка, чтобы, услаждая мой слух, копаться у меня под юбками в надежде найти что-то, что заменит крепкий елдак. 

— Как? — ахнул Саутгемптон, приложив ладонь к гладкой нарумяненной щеке. Его узкое лисье лицо вытянулось еще больше — как от удивления. Кит качнул головой, отдавая должное — эту гримасу, естественнее которой было сложно что-либо придумать, юный графчик репетировал перед зеркалом по меньшей мере неделю. — Томас не сообщил тебе эту радостную весть? 

Кит вопросительно вскинул брови — если бы гадюки умели улыбаться, они улыбались бы именно так перед броском. У Томаса слабый блик, скользнувший по коже, выдал тронувшую виски испарину. 

— Какую такую весть? — переспросил Бэкон заметно пьяноватым голосом. 

Пальцы Уилла стали скользкими от горячего пота. Саутгемптон, беспечно плеснув себе вина, стеклянно рассмеялся и развел руками:

— Ах, Томас, ну нельзя же быть таким скромником — тебе это не к лицу. С друзьями, в особенности — такими близкими, как Кит, надо делиться своим счастьем в первую очередь. А то есть риск оказаться в неловкой ситуации — как сейчас. Я, не смеющий именовать себя даже твоим приятелем, узнаю первым то, что предназначено отнюдь не для меня… 

— Ты, мразь, — хрипловато, все еще улыбаясь, протянул Кит, мягко ступив вперед, чтобы оказаться нос к носу с Томасом. 

Одновременно с ним бодро, невозмутимо цветущий и ядовитый, как олеандр, граф Гарри пропел:

— Ну, признайся уж, Томас — расскажи нам о своей помолвке.

Кит выпустил ладонь Шекспира лишь для того, чтобы ударить Уолсингема в грудь — обеими руками, изо всех сил, так, что тот завалился бы на спину от неожиданности, если бы не успел отпрянуть. За первым ударом последовал второй — еще сильнее. Наткнувшись бедром на столик, Томас перевернул его — с истеричным звоном посыпалось на пол столовое серебро. 

— Ублюдок! — рявкнул Кит, и что есть мочи вмазал Уолсингему по лицу. — Жалкое ссыкло! 

***

 

Присутствующие так и ахнули — а Нед вскочил, собираясь вмешаться. Он прекрасно знал, что бывает, когда у Кита Марло раздуваются ноздри, а в глазах полыхает пламя десятка невиданных пожаров.

Решительная ладонь с отеческой ласковостью легла ему на плечо.

— Не бросайся туда, где тебя не ждут, — сказал сэр Уолтер Рэли, ароматно попыхивая трубочкой. — Разве не видишь — они занимаются любовью, а кому понравится, если кто-то вдруг прервет его удовольствия?

***

 

Томас растерялся — но только в первый миг. В самый первый, когда услышал, какие слова произнес нарочито невинным голоском юный расчетливый змееныш. Услышал — и понял с ослепительной, болезненной ясностью, что будет дальше. Точно так же стравливали зверей на арене — и делали ставки. Интересно, с кем из присутствующих поспорил цветущий графчик: с Рэли, с Бэконом, с кем-то еще? И на кого поставил: на него, на Кита, а может и вовсе на замершего с открытым ртом Шекспира? Шальная мысль мелькнула и погасла — размышлять стало недосуг. Разъяренный Кит первым же ударом чуть не сбил Томаса с ног, а на третий — заставил откинуть голову назад, шумно втягивая хлынувшую из носа кровь. Кит умел, когда надо, быть быстрым, чертовски быстрым, чего бы не коснулось дело: острого словца, острого клинка или кулачной драки.

Кит не помнил себя от гнева, забываясь и забывая, что вокруг них полно чужих глаз: любопытных, жадных, охочих до развлечений. Лицо его походило на одну из древних масок: белое, как мел, с непроглядно-черными глазами, мечущими молнии, с разметавшимися, облепившими лоб волосами. 

Слова изменили ему, уступив место площадной, простой, безыскусной брани.

И Томас вдруг почувствовал странное спокойствие и ликование — вопреки всему. 

Так, будто он был обычным уличным бойцом, а не владельцем обширных охотничьих угодий в Кенте, словно не было за его спиной нескольких поколений приучавших себя скрывать настоящие чувства под личной сдержанности, учтивости и хорошего тона, — Томас утерся рукавом дорого дублета и сплюнул натекшую в рот кровь прямо на надушенный камыш, Киту под ноги. И не позволил ударить себя в четвертый раз.

Он тоже умел быть быстрым — у них с Китом была одна на двоих школа.

***

 

Вряд ли кто-то из присутствующих, с жадным, неослабным любопытством наблюдавших разворачивающуюся перед ними неприглядную и притягательную сцену, успел понять, что произошло и когда.

Вот Кит выбросил вперед кулак — и Уолсингем, покачнувшись, чуть не упал, неловко цепляясь за столик, а следующую секунду Кит уже пытался освободить руки, сдернутый до половины дублет и сорочка сковывали его движения, а Томас Уолсингем выворачивал его запястья.

Уилл, рванувшийся вперед, на помощь Киту — бездумно, безумно, на ходу вытягивая нож из-за пояса, успел увидеть округлившиеся от неподдельного теперь уже ужаса глаза Саутгемптона — и был пригвожден к месту низким, каким-то нечеловеческим рыком Уолсингема.

— Ты! — рявкнул Уолсингем и прошил его взглядом, которым легко можно было убить с десяток таких, как Уилл. — Твоих рук дело?! — На обнажившейся бледной коже Кита ярко проступали синеватые и багровые полосы — следы не сошедших еще ссадин от ремня. Уилл молчал, в секунду поняв что имеет в виду явно спятивший от ревности и злости Уолсингем, а тот продолжал, вздернув в оскале верхнюю губу, как будто и правда был животным на арене, или актером в одной из написанных ими с Китом кровавых сцен. — Жалкий писака, подражатель, выскочка, лишенный фантазии, способный все делать лишь по чужой подсказке! Это должно быть чертовски скучно, любовь моя? —Уолсингем дернул Кита на себя, перехватывая его за горло. — Все время подсказывать деревенскому дурачку, что и как сделать, чтобы удовлетворить твою неистощимую похоть? Хочешь, научу, что с ним делать, У-илл-Шейк-спир?!

Томас коснулся губами почти прозрачного уха Кита, и диковинная стального цвета жемчужина колыхнулась ему навстречу. 

— Ты же не против, Кит, если дам твоему новому любовнику пару уроков? Так сказать, на прощание?

 

***

 

Все вокруг перестало существовать в единственный миг. Мерцающее пространство взвихрилось, будто кто-то невидимый сгреб отрез парчи в жадную ладонь и перекрутил в тугой жгут. Ярость, чистая, дистиллированная по капле, вдруг разорвала колбу, хранящуюся в левой половине груди, обдав горло и лицо осколками стекла. Кит издал почти звериное рычание, выдираясь из захвата, но тут же понял — держат его не столько руки Томаса, сколько собственная одежда, сдернутая до локтей. 

Томас Уолсингем никогда бы не сломал кости ладони дающей — об этом не стоило беспокоиться. 

Он, как ликийская Химера, всего лишь дышал огнем в ту сторону, где стоял Уилл Шекспир, желая опалить его до пузырящегося мяса и чернеющих костей. Но что нового могло сказать чудовище, именуемое ревностью? 

— Иди ты к черту со своим дешевым фиглярством, Томми, — прошипел Кит, бешено косясь в сторону, и слова его с ненавистью резонировали между пальцев, впившихся в кожу горла. Задергав плечом, он попытался разбить композицию, в которой застыли они оба, будто статуя борцов в саду леди Френсис — вот только ни один из мраморных атлетов не мог похвастать боевыми трофеями в виде шрамов, украсившими кожу, обнажившуюся в ликующей хватке. — Кому ты способен давать уроки… 

Он пнул Томаса в лодыжку — некрасиво, без толики геройства или ловко рисующегося ритма сладострастной публичной драки. Лишь учуяв его глумливое дыхание, коснувшееся кромки уха — дернул головой назад, метя в переносицу, но, кажется, промахнулся, припечатав в скулу. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы выиграть пару мгновений — и вывернуться, теряя дублет, обретая ненадолго утраченную усмешку, отнятую у одного из отрезвившихся золотистых фавнов. 

***

 

Гарри был доволен своей проделкой — да так, что у него затряслись поджилки. Как же было жаль, что не к лицу таким, как он, показывать пороховые взрывы чувств! Он мог бы сказать, выступив вперед, встав на перекрестке непримиримых взглядов: Кит Марло, все они рано или поздно приходят к одному финалу — в капкане обручального кольца. Потому что так — надо. Потому что так — сказано кем-то, а кем, мы уж и позабыть успели. 

Грош цена такой свободе, которую можно легко купить или продать по смешной цене: постели да ночной рубашки молодой невесты, благословенной перстами строгой мамаши. 

Но радость длилась недолго. 

Когда Кит вмазал Уолсингему по морде, Гарри, прикрыл рот рукой — судорожно, быстро, словно удар отдался эхом в его мелких и, слава Богу, целых зубах. Уолсингем же бросился ломать Киту руки назад, осатанев так, что кто-то додумался прошептать: 

— Дьявол их всех дери, смотрите, сейчас кого-то прихлопнут!

Граф Гарри выдернул из рукава тончайший шелковый платочек, чтобы обтереть виски. 

Чрезмерное хитроумие иногда могло походить на глупость. 

Кусая губы, Гарри понял, что не поспевает за происходящим.

***

 

— …кроме своих шлюшек из шордичских притонов? — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Кит, картинно разводя руками. Сползающую с плеча сорочку он так и не поправил. Отступившая пена шелка открывала все, что так не терпелось увидеть, обсудить и попробовать прикосновением Томасу Уолсингему. — Я не хотел знать о тебе ничего — так разве скроешься от вездесущих слухов, зудящих над ухом, как навозные мухи у лавки кожевенника? Мне говорили, что ты трахал их пучками, покупал по двое, по трое — да только среди этих несчастных молли, вынужденных слушать твои пьяные бредни, не было ни одного темноволосого. 

Не спуская с Томаса жгучего взгляда, Кит отступил — к сцене, на которой притихла обнаженная Диана, в то время как Актеона давно и след простыл. Кивком велел ей следовать за бегущим оленем, а когда юнец, ряженный в богиню, непонимающе выпучился в ответ, рявкнул:

— А ну пошел вон! — и тут же продолжил елейным голосом, присев на край сцены и чарующе, ласково улыбаясь — губами, но не мрачно почерневшим взглядом. — Так что же нового ты покажешь Уиллу, Томми? Я знаю, как ты умеешь ныть, когда думаешь, что никто об этом не узнает. И знаю, как для тебя важно казаться сделанным из стали и камня. Но вот вопрос: после того, как ты столько сил потратил на свои хитроумные планы, встанет ли у тебя вообще?

***  
Вспышка боли на миг ослепила его и ослабила — и Томас выпустил Кита.

Кит же поспешил сбежать из его отнюдь неласковых объятий, оставив в руках Томаса только свой дублет, как иная ящерица, убегая от опасности, оставляет в руках ее поймавшего свой хвост. Кит рычал и шипел, словно разъяренный кот, и точно так же — больно кусался и царапался. 

Слова его били под дых, и с каждым новым Томас становился все бледнее и бледнее, пока, наконец, лицо его не стало восковым — как у покойника. 

Дыхания не хватало. 

Спущенная с одного плеча сорочка Кита тоже била — расчетливо и беспощадно. Кит обнажался, выставляя себя напоказ, гордо неся чужие следы на своем теле — и в этом не было ничего нового, точно так же он делал и раньше, только следы, оставленные на теле Кита, почти всегда были его, Томаса. И думалось тогда, что не было высшего признания его любовному мастерству, его умению укротить то дикое и опасное, и от того — еще более притягательное в глазах многих, о столь многих, — животное, которым был Кит. 

И теперь не было большего унижения наблюдать, как управляется с ним другой. И кто? Наивный дурачок из Стратфорда, который только и знает, что пописывать сладкозвучные стишки и пьески на украденные сюжеты? 

Кит, Кит, что ты в нем нашел, что в нем такого, кроме кудряшек и синих глаз? Томас вновь глянул на Шекспира, все так же сверкающего глазами и держащегося за рукоять ножа, но притихшего, замершего под его взглядом, как кролик перед удавом. Что будет, Кит, если я вдруг вздумаю показать тебе, чего стоят все его кудри и страстные взоры, если поимею тебя прямо на глазах у него? А если поимею — его? Мысль эта принесла облегчение, и Томас, наконец, вдохнул, — с трудом, как будто возвращался назад, из долгого, долгого путешествия. 

Кит вещал, присев на край сцены, явно наслаждаясь устремленными на него жадными взглядами, явно упиваясь своей злостью, и своей ревностью, ненавистью, которую так легко принять за любовь. 

Томас сделал к нему шаг, другой, и те, кто стоял у него на пути расступались. Томас шел и говорил, и шагов, отделявших его от сцены, с которой давно разбежались все юный шлюшки, было ровно шесть.

— Что я могу сделать, любовь моя? — говорил Томас и улыбался, перехватив черный, яростный взгляд Кита, улыбался, мгновенно включаясь в его игру. — Ты так запал мне в душу, что стоит лишь увидеть чьи-то светлые кудряшки и серые глаза — и я немедленно хочу трахнуть его, до криков, до крови, ввернуть его наизнанку?

Стоящий у него на пути Генри Саутгемптон метнулся в сторону — и Томас чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо, но продолжил говорить и идти.

— Что я могу сделать, если ты развязываешь мой язык — и мои страсти?

Он встал между коленей Кита, вновь, нарочно, зная, что Кит бесится, беря его за подбородок, как шлюшку, как тех многочисленных молли, которые были, но так и не стали заменой Кита. 

— Что я могу сделать, если ты любишь обнажаться, к месту и не к месту, открывая тело и душу? Что, как не пойти у тебя на поводу? Прямо тут, на этой сцене, где так повезло твоему Актеону и так не повезло псам?

Кит метнул на него злобный взгляд, но Томас держал крепко — так крепко, что наверняка останутся синяки. На этот раз — его.

— Поверь, любовь моя, сил у меня хватит, и еще и останется.

И он рассмеялся – каркающе, хрипло, будто и его накрыло безумием, как Барнфилда.

***

 

Нед Аллен, с окаменевшим перекошенным страданием лицом, с крупными каплями пота, выступавшими на висках, рванулся в очередной раз, но сэр Уолтер снова положил ему руку на плечо: расслабленным легким движением, в любой момент могущим превратиться в железный захват.

И оба они не отрываясь, смотрели в одну сторону. 

Там, на сцене вот-вот могло начаться представление — и куда занятней, чем то, что мог предложить им юный граф Гарри, теперь взиравший на происходящее с любопытством и ужасом, как и положено тем, кто случайно оказался причастным священным мистериям. Там полыхали молнии и вот-вот готова была разразиться буря, равную которой, пожалуй, сэр Уолтер встречал только в открытом море посреди Великого океана.

Здесь же, рядом с Энтони Бэконом, развалившемся в своем кресле поудобней и бесконечно гладившим, гладившим, как кошек, присевших к нему на руки притихших юнцов, разворачивалась своя драма.

— Не стоит, Нед, — в который раз повторил сэр Уолтер и протянул бледному, то и дело кусающему красивые губы актеру трубку. Тот вдохнул — как будто ароматный виргинский дым был глотком воздуха после длительного нырка.

Вот и ты, Нед Аллен, любимец публики, Фауст и Тамерлан, тот, кого Кит сделал своими руками, вылепил, высек из глыбы, вдохнув жизнь, узнал, что значит — нырять за жемчугом.  
***

Томас наматывал речь на острие шага — так Мойры могли бы сучить нить чужой, равнодушной им жизни. Он был ядовит, он был презрителен, он был преисполнен решимости — и решимость выплескивалась у него сквозь зубы, как холодный, и в то же время — кипящий яд из отравленного кубка. 

И Кит ждал его. 

Ждал, касаясь кончиком языка нижней губы — в некрасивой, безо всякой поэзии искажающей благообразие черт гримасе напряжения перед смертельной дуэлью. 

И вот Томас снова оказался рядом — он был пришит к Киту незримыми стежками, пропущенными сквозь мозг, сердце, легкие, сквозь каждый орган, сквозь каждое чувство, владеющее восприятием. Выбора у него не было — а был ли выбор у обоих, и у всех, кто их окружал в этот дьявольски золотой, пахнущий табаком, дорогим вином и животным возбуждением вечер? 

— И скольким продажным дыркам ты говорил это — тем же тоном, с тем же никому не нужным пафосом? — показал зубы в вопросе и в улыбке Кит, поднимая лицо на свет — не по своей воле, а по воле вновь отыскавших его кожу стальных пальцев. Было больно. Было сладко. Было приторно и чуждо — словно человек, жарко говорящий последнюю жаркую фразу прямо в невольно подставленные губы, нанизывающий бусины одинаковых сцен на блесну своей воли, был незнакомцем — желанным до тянущих скул и щемящих колен незнакомцем. — А сколько тех, кого ты пробовал купить, осмеяли тебя из-за них — если не в лицо, то за спиной, в кругу таких же? 

Кит осклабился, не сводя дышащих зрачков с Томаса, подаваясь вперед, издевательски раздвигая бедра ему навстречу — сколько ни бери, сколько ни хватай, все равно не возьмешь. Сердце, скользкое, как угорь, как блеск в глазах — уйдет из рук в последний момент перед тем, как быть вырванным. 

— «О, ты говоришь о том потешном господине в щегольском берете, Нелл? Да, о ком же еще. Как он затрахал меня — не способен сунуть свой стручок поглубже, не вспомнив о каком-то Ките, будь он проклят! Кит, Кит, Кит — нет чтоб спустить по-тихому да заплатить побольше! Скупец, да еще и извращен до крайности — любит, когда его имеют несколько раз к ряду, да хлещут притом по лицу — ох, по его благородному, благородному лицу настоящего сэра!». 

Кривляясь, Кит глумливо выпячивал губы. И тут же — с силой ударил Томаса по запястью, сбивая его руку со своего лица, и окликнул поверх его плеча, потеряв к разговору всякий интерес: 

— Уилл! Уилл Шекспир, а ты почему застыл там, словно тебя не приглашали на этот роскошный праздник, и ты пробрался сюда украдкой, как последний воришка? Бросай свой ножик и возьмись за кое-что более необходимое мне. Эй, поди-ка сюда, и сам скажи этому донельзя скучному господину, тоскующему по чьему-то хую в жопе, что ты ничего не воровал, у него — в том числе. Поцелуй меня, Уилл, а то наш славный Томас Уолсингем не знает иного — только бы чесать языком о свои же зубы, раздуваясь, как петух перед курятником.

***

 

— Господа, я готов… Мы готовы! 

Взмахнув руками в беспокойном, нетерпеливом приветствии, Дик выскочил на сцену. Происходило что-то странное, что-то, заставившее его насторожиться — только что, покуда он разъяснял паре юных мальчиков с подведенными глазами, как изображать спутников юного египетского Адониса, потерянного и вновь найденного брата-близнеца умершей Зенократы, мимо него пробежала обнаженная Диана, помахивая оливковой ветвью. 

— Ох, что теперь будет, мать их так! — пропела Диана, и упорхнула в нетронутую свечным пламенем темноту. 

Но времени разбираться не оставалось. Нельзя было заставлять публику… Кита Марло скучать и томиться в ожидании! Конечно же, Барнфилду очень хотелось, больше всего на свете хотелось пригласить за кулисы Неда Аллена, замеченного им в зале. Но и на это не хватало времени, и Дик клял себя за нерасторопность — надо было сообразить раньше! Все валилось из рук, а ведь решалась его судьба. 

А выйдя к господам, он увидел, что Кит не скучает. 

Он сидит прямиком на краю разукрашенной гирляндами сцены, и быстро, зло, отрывисто говорит что-то прямиком в лицо Томасу Уолсингему, своему давнему любовнику. А ведь болтали, что они расстались, и не в лучших чувствах. Кит продолжил говорить, даже не обернувшись на вскрик Барнфилда — будто хлестал Уолсингема по лицу. 

Ричарду стало стыдно. Позади из-за кулис гроздьями выглядывали хорошенькие юные создания, любопытствуя и толкая друг друга в голые плечи. Впереди — ни одно лицо не повернулось туда, где вопил автор долгожданной пьесы. 

***

 

Уилл смотрел туда же, куда все, кто был в этой душной, надушенной, натопленной комнате, смотрел, точно так же, как другие, и точно так же не мог отвести взгляд.

Двое же, между которыми проносились целые снопы искр, готовых поджечь камыш на полу или чужие сердца, сотворить пожар, готовый сжечь половину Лондона, не замечали никого вокруг себя.

Во взвихрившемся пространстве были только они — Кит и Томас — и Уилл ловил себя на мысли, что, пожалуй, он лишний. Здесь и сейчас, в сердце Кита и в его постели. То, что связывало этих двоих прочнее корабельных канатов, не имело названия. Что это было: любовь, ставшая ненавистью — столь сильной, что Кит и Томас Уолсингем готовы были убить друг друга одним только взглядом, если бы взгляды могли убивать? Ненависть, переросшая в любовь, — столь ядовитую, что дышать ее испарениями было куда опасней, чем пить воду прямиком из Темзы? Злость, сплавившаяся с ревностью? Ревность, что делала их готовыми убивать и быть убитыми — во имя чего? Зачем и для кого показывали они этот спектакль, от которого волосы дыбом вставали на загривке, как у зверя, учуявшего опасность? Или они, двое, увлекшись друг другом, были в другом мире, где не существовало жадных, липких взглядов, прикованных к ним… и к самому Уиллу? 

Ну-ка, уорикширский пастушок, что ты будешь делать, когда в твое стадо пробрался самый настоящий, огромный и злобный волк? Станешь кричать, звать на помощь, или, может быть, забьешься в угол и заплачешь? Что ты будешь делать, чтобы оторвать своего любовника, того, которому ты клялся в вечной любви не далее как вчера вечером, того, которому говорил, повторял беспрестанно все эти месяцы, — как молитву, как заклинание: верю, буду с тобой?! 

Стоило ли — верить? 

Куда завел Меркурия тот, кто вынырнул из ниоткуда, из небытия, из забвения, чтобы одним только словом вновь приковать его к себе, на потеху собравшимся у юного графа «истинным мужам»?

Уилл был третий. Лишний. И он бы ушел, давно ушел, если бы Кит не просил его остаться. Но Кит просил — и Уилл оставался, распятый множеством взглядов, обнаженный до мяса, вывернутый наизнанку.

— Иди сюда, — потребовал Кит.

И может быть, если бы на Ките не было его отметин, оставленных его руками, губами, его ремнем — он бы не пошел. Но они — были, они все еще оставались на месте, и никакая жаркая ненависть Томаса Уолсингема пополам с его же ледяной любовью не могла их смыть.

И Уилл пошел, преследуемый, подталкиваемый, гонимый взглядами, из которых важны были только два: Кита и Томаса, два одинаковых, полных требовательной ярости и ожидания.

***

 

Томас все еще смеялся, когда Кит вновь начал его хлестать словами, как огненными стрелами, и каждая была — в цель, но и — мимо. Редко такое случалось с Китом Марло, чтобы слова его не язвили противника, не разили, как гнев господень, обрушивавшийся на грешника с ясного неба. Редко — но сегодня был именно тот случай. Томас смотрел на искаженное лицо Кита, прищуренные глаза, не голубые, не серые, как грозовое небо, а почти черные, с расплывшимися от возбуждения и злости зрачками, на кривящиеся выплевывающие непристойности губы и — не удержался, издевательски нежно, с нажимом погладил нижнюю, провел по ней большим пальцем, на миг почувствовав, как она дрогнула — привычно, знакомо, ожидаемо. 

Вот как, значит. Вот оно что. 

Томас сжал зубы до хруста, а Кит метнул в него очередной бешеный взгляд.

— Не стоит так расстраиваться из-за нескольких шлюшек, любовь моя, — ласково, как будто и вправду говорил со своей будущей нежной женушкой, а не с разъяренным, пышащим страстью и гневом Китом, произнес Томас, и улыбнулся светло, ласково, прежде, чем Кит оттолкнул его руку, наверняка сделав больно — и себе тоже. — Ты же знаешь, ты у меня один… такой. 

Неизбежность была в том, что стратфордский дурачок шел, притянутый голосом Кита, как моряк — голосом Сирены. Все они шли — стоило Киту поманить пальцем.

— Не стоит, — тихо, так чтобы его слышал только Кит, вновь повторил Томас, и в этот раз нисколько не рисовался, испытав на миг даже укол совести от того, что задумал, что было — неизбежно. — Ты не спасешь ни его, Кит, ни себя. Ни меня… 

***

 

И вновь все стало по слову Кита. Он позвал — и Уилл пришел, он потребовал поцеловать себя — и Уилл, расстрелянный колючими взглядами здешней голодной своры, встал, закрывая Кита от Томаса, и от них всех, между ними, и — накрыл его губы своими, содрогаясь от разгоравшегося внутри огня, так близкого к холоду, что их можно было легко спутать. Гладил кончиком языка шероховатые обветренные губы, чувствуя, как они приоткрываются навстречу, стискивал каменные плечи, от жара которых защищал только легкий шелк — на одном. Целовал, сколько мог, сколько хватало дыхания, не отпуская и не прерываясь, потому что отпустить значило — потерять, а потерять значило — умереть. И Кит тоже был — огонь и лед.

— То есть, вот так ты поступаешь с ним, ты считаешь его заводит… это? — раздался насмешливый голос позади него. — Боюсь тебя разочаровать, Уилл Шекспир, он вовсе не нежная трепетная мисс Элис, между ног которой становилось мокро, стоило тебе провести языком по ее губам. 

Уилл обернулся, чтобы ударить, чтобы ответить, и в эту секунду раздалось:

— Господа! Я требую внимания!

***

 

Драма могла обернуться трагедией — в любую минуту. Самый воздух, казалось, звенел, когда сэр Уолтер сжимал и сжимал с каждой секундой все сильнее руку на плече натянутого, как струна, Неда Аллена, пожирающего глазами троицу у сцены. И дураку было понятно, что он хочет быть — одним из них. Хочет, но вряд ли посмеет. Да и кому из них он там нужен? И потому сэр Уолтер держал его в подобии дружеского объятия так крепко, как только мог. 

Не лезь, не лезь, дурак, не стоит соваться между драконом и яростью его. 

Кому он это говорил? Себе? Аллену? Шекспиру? 

У сэра Уолтера больше не было ответа, и голова слегка кружилась — от виргинского табака или от того, что разыгрывалось на сцене?

Но как и в пьесе того, кто сейчас целовал Кита Марло под испепеляющим взглядом Томаса Уолсингема, прежде, чем случалось что-то поистине жуткое, всегда происходило смешное. 

Сегодня роль клоуна была отведена несмешному, неумному, навязчивому и тоже влюбленному в Кита Дику Барнфилду.

***

 

Кит ожидал грубости, потому что грубость сопровождала все действо, затеянное не на двоих — а на троих, оскорбления, проговоренные сладким, как мед лестригонов, голосом, сменялись ударами, призванными заменить ласку. Но не дождался ее от Уилла — тот пришел, как было велено, и даже быстрее, чем было велено, и поцеловал со всей доступной ему нежностью, как будто Кит и вправду был девицей, попавшей в лапы похотливого хищника. 

И нельзя было не потянуться навстречу — тело сделало это за разум, а разум пребывал в черном, бушующем отдаленными грозами ожидании.  
Кит откинул голову, позволяя зарываться пальцами в свои волосы — до легких мурашек, тронувших открытую шею. Он мягко ловил губами язык Уилла, а поймав — со вздохом сжал колени на бедрах Томаса.

И покосился на него торжествующе — ни разу притом не смежив век. 

— Как низко, — промурлыкал он, когда Уолсингем все же нашел, чем отвадить Уилла от долгого, тягучего, бережного поцелуя, окрасившего губы кармином прилившей крови. У Томаса кровь засыхала под носом и на подбородке — он даже не достал платок, чтобы обтереть свое холеное лицо, или же маску, намертво приросшую к нему за все прошедшие годы. Слова, произносимые с нарочитой насмешкой, как и следовало ожидать, — ужалили Уилла в самое сердце. Туда, где скрывался не заживший еще до конца шрам, откликающийся тупой болью на каждый издевательский тычок — или случайное воспоминание. — Как же низко, Томми… И дешево. В перерывах между походами в бордель ты, вероятно, посещал дурацкие ярмарочные балаганы — все эти неожиданные раскрытия всем известных тайн почерпнуты оттуда? 

Ухмыляясь, Кит крепко обнял Уилла за шею, потянул к себе, заставляя отвернуться от Томаса — не смей отстраниться. Второй рукой грубо, требовательно пихнул Томаса в поясницу, вынуждая невольно толкнуться между своих разведенных ног. И тут на сцене развернулся настоящий варфоломеевский балаган — с тряпичными куклами, верещащими на всякий лад голосами столь визгливыми, будто пила ходила по жестяному листу. 

Кит Марло обернулся, изумленно изломив бровь.

***

 

Если бы Ричард мог признать это, он бы признал. Этот взгляд, это выражение красивого, раскрасневшегося, наполовину освещенного ближайшей россыпью свеч лица говорило: ты еще здесь? С таким видом с трудом вспоминают имя того, кто не играет никакой роли, кроме — потешного жалкого шута. 

Но Ричард не хотел в это верить, и, комкал край так и не снятого плаща. Можно было подумать, что рядом с полураздетым Китом, с чьего плеча сползла тонкая сорочка, открывая то ли порезы, то ли следы розог, ему невыносимо зябко. 

— Кит! Ты обязан увидеть это, иначе я наложу на себя руки! Слышишь? Иначе ты поймешь, что видел меня сегодня в последний раз! Узнаешь завтра же!

Кто-то засмеялся. РИчард ощутил, что у него закладывает уши. Может быть, именно потому все, что было сказано в ответ, он как будто читал по презрительно кривящимся губам, но — не слышал. 

Он смотрел на себя со стороны, отделившись от собственного тела. 

***

 

— Ох, Дик… — сказал Кит хорошо поставленным голосом — отчетливо, так, как произносил реплики своих героев со сцены. Говоря, он так и не сменил положения — и обнимал Шекспира, не отпуская от себя Уолсингема. О, Гарри отлично видел, как он скрестил голени за спиной последнего. — А ведь ты обманываешь меня снова. Помнится, ты обещал мне, нет — клялся, что изукрасишь себе грудь моими стихами, вырезав их ножом прямо на коже. Ну — и где же твои шрамы? Только не вздумай раздеваться теперь — зрелище твоей наготы вряд ли порадует здесь кого-нибудь. Если бы ты и вправду сдержал слово — то не преминул бы похвастаться передо мной свежими ранами, как Христос перед недоверчивым учеником. Вот и сейчас — давай же, иди, и лезь в петлю. Прямо сейчас. Я благословляю тебя, и буду рад, окажись ты честен и достаточно смел хоть сегодня. И если завтра я, наконец, узнаю, что мне не нужно входить в любой кабак за стеной, опасливо оглядываясь, не поджидает ли меня в каком-нибудь темном закутке позорящий мое имя болван — что ж, так и быть, в перерыве между более важными делами я состряпаю тебе на коленке маленькую эпитафию. 

Гарри понял, что слушает, напряженно кусая ногти — от этой привычки его долго пытались отучить, и, кажется, отучили. Ему казалось, что он раскрыл ящик Пандоры, из которого теперь одна за другой вырываются разъяренные фурии. От волнения и странного, стыдного возбуждения, которое нельзя было показать ни в коем случае, подкашивались колени. 

И тут Барнфилд закричал.

Он кричал, как подстреленный зверь — нечеловечески, низко, сгибаясь пополам и падая на колени, будто подбитое тряпичное чучело. Он колотил кулаком по пахнущим свежим деревом доскам сцены, и начал перекатываться с боку на бок, рыдая вслух. 

— Милый Гарри, — холодно позвал Кит. — Советую кликнуть кого-нибудь — пусть уведут этого умалишенного. А то зальет соплями твои гирлянды, или, чего доброго, окочурится прямо здесь — хлопот с ним не оберешься, правда?

***

 

— Твоя любовь ядовита, Кит, — невозмутимо, будто Кит и не пытался взбесить его, нарываясь на драку, на очередной тычок в зубы, произнес Томас, разводя ноги Кита пошире, подхватывая его под колени — совсем уже неприлично. — Она разрушает все, к чему прикоснется.

Он не смотрел на ошалевшего, пошедшего яркими пятнами Шекспира, но протянув руку, мягко, почти нежно отодвинул его ледяные пальцы с плеча Кита, чтобы убрать с него сорочку.

А все остальные глазели, как визжащего и плюющегося пеной Барнфилда скручивали и уводили те дюжие молодцы, которых их добрый хозяин поставил сегодня охранять покой своих гостей.

Сорочка потекла с плеч Кита обнажая покрывшуюся неровным румянцем кожу и твердые сморщенные соски. 

Томас провел ногтем от самой ключицы до этого бледно-розового соска и сильно сжал его в пальцах. Другую руку он положил напрягшемуся как тетива Шекспиру на талию, приобнимая, как будто это было самым обычным делом: два любовника Кита Марло, сплетенные в змеином объятии. 

А, может, и правда — было? Ведь сколько их было уже таких — Томас давно сбился со счета. 

Действо на сцене — незапланированное, но так хорошо укладывающееся в сюжет,— уже закончилось. Хрипящего Барнфилда вынесли из гостиной и — Томас не сомневался — вышвырнули прямо в канаву, где и было ему самое место. И теперь, когда разволновавшийся, отвлекшийся было зрительный зал вновь переключился на них троих, пора было действовать.

— Его любовь, как чума, — Томас все еще продолжал мучить соски Кита, зная, как они чувствительны, но теперь смотрел только на Уилла, глаза которого были так же пусты и черны, как будто они все вместе рухнули в бездну, отражающуюся теперь в их зрачках. — Она разносит споры по всему Лондону, заражая, а потом выплескивается сценами вроде той, что закатил нам сегодня несчастный Дик. Ты ведь тоже замечал это, Уилл, правда? 

Рука Томаса заскользила по спине, вплетаясь в кудрявые волосы, сильно сжимая пряди — не вырвешься, пастушок, даже не думай.

***

 

Не оборачивайся, — требовал Кит не словами даже, повелительным жестом притягивая Уилла к себе, но и Томаса не отпуская тоже. Не оборачивайся! Не смотри назад, не пытайся даже встретиться взглядом с холодным стеклянным взглядом Медузы Горгоны, или же — Томаса Уолсингема. 

Он и не хотел оборачиваться, вцепляясь Кита как в свое единственное спасение в здешних бурных водах. Он чувствовал, как под прикосновением к пышущей жаром коже согреваются ледяные от гнева, растерянности. волнения пальцы и как внутри начинает таять ледяная крошка. 

Кит умел одним взглядом, одним жестом дать понять, что Уилл ему нужен, что он нужнее всего, важнее всего — здесь, сейчас и потом. Всегда. 

Не оборачивайся, напомнил Уилл себе, когда Томас бил его ниже пояса, бил не прикасаясь, только втыкая иголки слов в кровоточащие до сих пор раны.

Не оборачивайся, даже если чувствуешь, что твой соперник, твой враг касается тебя будто он твой нежнейший любовник. А, может, и вправду хочет им стать? 

Мысль обожгла, словно плетью, и рука, легшая на поясницу и двигающаяся вверх — слишком быстро — отдавалась сотней раскаленных углей пущенных вдоль позвоночника.

Не оборачивайся.

Но обернуться все-таки пришлось, когда Томас повернул его голову, взяв за волосы, как девку, и впился поцелуем в стиснутые губы, не давая ответить на заданный вопрос. Его поцелуй, против воли, когда повелительный язык толкнулся между губами, а железные пальцы держали за волосы, за шею, не давая увернуться тоже, как и у Кита, отдавал кровью.

***

 

Барнфилда утащили со сцены, как на заклание — достойный финал скрытой от глаз пьесы. Языческая жертва христианскому богу, капризному и грозному, тому, чья любовь — чума, чья любовь — яд. Кит даже не посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда еще некоторое время раздавалась буйная возня, приглушенная ругань, затихающий смех, разгорающийся крик. Он смотрел на Томаса, на Уилла, на Уилла и Томаса, словно они оба были — единым существом о двух головах, Гермафродитом, прекрасным в своем уродстве.

— Ублюдок… 

Сердце жарко бухало в ребра — весь колокольный бой Лондона поместился в органе размером с кулак. Томас поспевал повсюду — и Кит лежал перед ним раскрытой, раз сто прочитанной от корки до корки, потасканной многими любителями чтения книгой. Томас мог закрыть глаза и читать стихи наизусть. Он мог быть слепцом, кожей чувствующим отсвет адского пламени, бушующего рядом. 

Но ему не требовалось.

С первых прикосновений — небрежных, без тени бережности Кит едва не застонал сквозь зубы, но вовремя овладел собой, упрямо мотнув головой и завесившись золотистой пеленой волос. 

Ну нет, сукин ты сын. 

Привык к тому, что арестант на допросе раскалывается с первых твоих финтов, опутавших ему шею петлей пострашнее висельной? Со мной так не будет: я откажусь от последнего глотка эля на Голгофе перекрестка, сцена — моя Голгофа, на которой ты никогда не сыграешь роль Лонгина с разящим копьем. 

— Спасибо, Томми, — вновь обретя контроль над голосом, Кит изо всех сил старался, чтобы он звучал так же, как прежде — пока Томас не распахнул на нем сорочку, не тронул его грудь, пока Томас не взял Уилла за загривок за мгновение до падения в бездну. — Спасибо. Когда кое-кто, услышав, что за суеверную хрень ты тут плетешь, разнесет это, и вправду, будто чумные споры, по всему Лондону, билеты на мои пьесы взлетят в цене втрое. При случае, так уж и быть, я передам тебе благодарности Хенслоу… Боюсь, он будет единственным, кто оценит твои потуги… 

Так тяжело ему не было бы, попади он под сдирающий кожу вместе с мясом кнут. Жилы звенели, сердечный бой становился все чаще, в глазах темнело от злости, намертво сплавившейся с желанием. 

Эта волна — черная, смоляная, пузырящаяся от кипения, поднялась в нем до самого горла, и перехлестнула через край, лишая последних крох человечности, когда Томас, подкрепляя слова действием, крепко, твердо, с ненавистью, поцеловал Уилла. 

Им обоим это было не впервой. 

Они могли бы кичиться, каждый по-своему, что потеряли счет мальчишкам, втянутым между их жерновами и превращенным в звездную пыль, в седовато-жемчужную пыльцу с крыльев ночных бабочек. Но жемчужина, коснувшаяся шеи Кита, пока он смотрел, приводя дыхание в порядок, была горячей. 

Раздувая ноздри на вдох, белея губами, он рванул шнурки на одежде Томаса, намеренно стараясь испортить ее так, как не раз портил одежду Уилла. Щеголям приносит боль то, что не трогает сердца бесхитростных пастушков. 

— Осторожней, Уилл. Если он уже успел подцепить какую-то дрянь от своей шлюшки-невесты, небезопасно увлекаться с ним нежностями. 

***

Он не хотел подходить ближе — это было бы ему не к лицу. Как так — хозяин столь смелого приема, в чьей голове рождались идеи одна другой разнузданней, — и не видел того, что показывал Томас Уолсингем, коршуном вцепляясь в напряженно вытянувшего шею Кита Марло. 

Гарри с трудом сглатывал вновь и вновь подпирающий кадык ком. Он развязал наверченный на шею воротник из кружев, о которые можно было пораниться, но дышать легче не стало. Он запивал свою очарованность вином, подливая и подливая, пьянея и пьянея. А опьянеть ему было проще простого — еще одна постыдная мальчишеская тайна, никак не могущая вписаться в опасную жизнь взрослого пресыщенного мужа. 

— Кажется, наши друзья нашли своеобразный способ примириться, — с усмешечкой заметил он развалившемуся под тремя нежными юнцами Бэкону, и прервался на пять больших, головокружительных, как прыжок в пропасть, глотков. — Хвала Господу, а то я уж думал, что буйство этого бездарного писаки Барнфилда только цветочки по сравнению с тем, что могло тут сотвориться. 

Он говорил, и смотрел, неотрывно смотрел, как мелькают из-под рубашки Кита багровые полосы — следы недавних побоев. При мысли о том, в каких обстоятельствах можно нанести такие следы, Гарри покрылся тонкой дымкой испарины. 

Уолсингем был похож на коршуна, когтящего шелк красивых перьев, и Саутгемптон поостерегся бы делать ставку на то, кто кого уничтожит в этом странном поединке, отдаленно напоминающем изысканный, как переплет кружева, разврат. 

Он не хотел подходить ближе.

Но подошел.

***

 

Уилл вдохнул — глубоко, с присвистом, с ужасом чувствуя, как от поцелуя Уолсингема по всему телу будто посыпали жаром из камина, а в низу живота разгорается знакомое уже пламя. Он покачнулся, словно не мог устоять на ногах, и снова схватился за Кита, и прикосновение к нему помогло обрести опору в стремительно уходящей из-под ног действительности. 

А потом все же вырвался, дернув головой, отстраняясь от алых, окрашенных вином и кровью губ Томаса Уолсингема как можно дальше. Оторвался, чтобы быть перехваченным Китом, пригвожденным к месту его блестящими, злыми глазами. Кит раздувал ноздри, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, вздергивал верхнюю губу, скалясь по-волчьи. Волосы упали ему на лоб, налипали вокруг лица влажными от пота прядями. 

И Уилл отвел их — бережно, осторожно, хотя пальцы отплясывали джигу, отвел со всей той нежностью, на которую был способен. Он гладил алеющие скулы, кривящиеся, будто от боли, будто от отвращения, губы Кита. О, Уилл уже успел выучить, что эта гримаса на самом деле значила, и знание это захлестывало новой жаркой волной — от щек до самого паха. 

Кит был возбужден — как бывал возбужден в самые острые моменты их близости. И все происходило наяву — и в то же время, как в одном из самых страшных и самых сладких его снов. И он старался не смотреть вниз, где пальцы Кита разрывали шнуровку на штанах Уолсингема — так, что тот рисковал уйти домой, поддерживая их обеими руками. Не смотрел, тянулся к Киту, хватался за его знакомое тепло, за знакомый румянец возбуждения на скулах, стараясь не замечать незнакомого — осатанелого — выражения его глаз, черт, как будто поплывших и в то же время твердых, словно высеченных из камня. Потянулся к нему, накрывая губы Кита новым нежным поцелуем, делясь с ним своей любовью. А что он мог сейчас еще дать, когда воды Стикса предательски расступились, утягивая их, всех троих, на самое дно? 

И сразу же услышал издевательский смех Уолсингема.

— Смотри, Кит, как наш пастушок спешит делиться с тобой моей заразой! А ведь мне показалось поначалу, что он струсил… Но ты ведь достаточно храбр, а, Потрясатель Копьем везде и всюду? Не зассышь? А?

Томас снова дернул Уилла за плечо, притягивая к себе, удерживая болезненной жесткой хваткой, словами, которые были не к лицу ему, Томасу Уолсингему, главе королевской разведки, эсквайру, придворному, обласканному леди Королевой. Но эти слова вполне мог произнести другой Томас — любовник Кита, который брал его в одной из парижских подворотен, зажимая рот, пока люди Католической Лиги прочесывали соседние.

Неслышной, но ощутимой, закрывающей свет тенью вырос рядом — так близко, что это было неприличным, хотя что приличного было вообще в этом вечере и развернувшемся на сцене действе? — юный граф Гарри, и на его скулах расцветал такой же яркий, как и у Кита. 

— Смотри, а то тут же найдется тебе замена… помоложе и… познатнее, — последние слова Томас произнес в самые губы Уилла, удерживая его за шею, прикусывая мягкую нижнюю до выступивших у потерявшегося пастушка слез. Другой же рукой Томас привычно обхватывал пряди Кита, наматывая их на кулак.

Он так давно хотел это сделать — и сотня молли, прошедшая через его постель в эти месяцы, ни на йоту не умалила его желания.

Кит сам сделал тот шаг, что определял дальнейшее. 

Томас встал, широко расставляя ноги, покрепче упираясь ступнями в пол.

— Ты видишь, Уилл, — произнес он ласково, — как Кит торопится? А знаешь, почему? О, наверняка не знаешь, если продолжаешь лезть к нему со своими телячьими нежностями.

***

 

Томас говорил что-то — о, он был удивительно разговорчив в этот вечер. Такое случалось с ним — в его горле прорывало плотину, возведенную строгим и не терпящим чрезмерных эмоций дядюшкой, и поток оголенных, с содранной кожей мыслей воплощался на остром, как жало, языке. 

Укол следовал за уколом — Кит мог быть привязан, горячей спиной — к прохладной колонне из шлифованного мрамора, руками — над головой, точно святой Себастьян, и сладострастно исколот летящими в него стрелами. Но он предпочитал, чтобы руки его были свободны — для того, чтобы с тянущим удовольствием отличить плотность бархата от бархатистой кожи, твердость воинственно колыхнувшейся рукояти кинжала — от упруго изогнутой длины, легко ложащейся в ладонь. Ему хотелось быть свободным — позволять делать это с собой. Чтобы, соскользнув с края невысокой сцены, сорвав часть хмелевой гирлянды, потащив ее за собой, опуститься на колени и опустить ресницы — только на пару мгновений, необходимых, чтобы привыкнуть к влажной и горячей плоти, упрямо упершейся в гортань. 

Справившись с первым позывом, Кит взглянул вверх, и медленно, сжимая губы, выпустил член Томаса изо рта.

— Не боишься, что у меня все еще остались зубы, а, Томми? Или ты слишком увлечен своими попытками впечатлить Уилла болтовней? 

Он знал, как нравится Томасу — пожалуй, так же хорошо, как азы стихосложения или поэзию Овидия. Это тоже была поэзия, слова, подчиняющиеся древнему таинству ритма, мука, переходящая в удовольствие разрешения. Река, разорвавшая преграду порога убыстряющимся плеском волн. 

Сжать губы — до онемения скул и язв в уголках рта. Напрячь язык, прижимая напряженную головку к нёбу, и так — прокатывая глубже, глубже, дальше в горло, до упора, до желания вытолкнуть и вдохнуть, до пелены на ресницах. 

Ни остановки, ни промашки, ни шанса наполнить легкие воздухом.

Опустишь взгляд — и ты проиграл. 

Как бы ни было тяжело, а Томас любил усложнять все, к чему прикасался. Любая ласка в его исполнении становилась ребусом, загадкой, ключ к которой он щедро предлагал одному Киту, как и теперь. 

Задвигавшись скорее, Кит совершил то, что должен был — отвел глаза, вперился злобно-веселым взглядом в Уилла, и, не останавливаясь, одной рукой потянул шнурок с его штанов.

***

 

Гарри застыл соляным столпом — позорно, совсем по-детски, как ни крепился перед этим, и как ни крепило его Бахусово зелье, — и нелепо прижал к щеке тыльную сторону ладони. Закусив кожу запястья, он смотрел — смотрел, не отрывая расширенных зрачков, боясь даже мигнуть, чтобы не случилось что-то ужасное, а что — он и сам не знал.

Ему думалось, что он смел в своих фантазиях, не обременен ни устаревшей моралью — уделом сыплющих трухой из-под юбок старух, — ни истовым благочестием, лицемерно прославленным матушкой. Что толку в благочестии, если жизнь — одна, и никто не скажет наверняка, что ждет человеческую душу после смерти тела?

А тело — просило, требовало, жаждало.

Того, что делал сейчас Кит Марло, поэт с гордой шеей и насмешливыми глазами, хлещущий вино, как воду, и гремучие слова — в лица зрителей с подмостков. То, что граф Гарри не мог себе вообразить, даже если воображал — разметываясь под душным, пахнущим ладаном одеялом мучительной бессонной ночью. 

Гарри зачарованно следил, как исчезает меж сомкнутых губ Кита отвердевший, увитый темноватыми жилами ствол — не важно, чей, не важно, как, но — глубже и еще глубже. Срамным, скоромным эхом откликался каждый мазок прозрачной слюны на нежной коже — вдоль естества самого графа. Впадая в какое-то странное, пьяное изнеможение, Гарри прислонился к краю сцены и уронил голову — только чтобы разглядеть происходящее лучше. 

Отсюда стало видно: Кит, не теряя времени даром, шумно дыша, шумно сглатывая, одну руку проворно запускает в расшнурованные штаны Шекспира, а Шекспир — смотрит на него, Гарри, с выражением невыносимой муки на лице. 

И Гарри знал наверняка, что отдал бы половину своего состояния и жизнь матушки за то, чтобы испытать ту же муку, что приносил Кит всем этим людям, летящим на его огонь, чтобы опалить крылья и жизни.

***

 

Кит опять попытался поддеть — или устрашить, как знать? Но Уолсингем только улыбнулся в ответ — пьяно, развратно, страшно. 

Кровь, пачкающая ему лицо и зубы, подсохла, а на скуле расцвел багровым, алым, отдающим в быстро проступающую синеву огромный синяк. Он был страшен сейчас, он был почти не человек — в своей похоти, в своей злости и любви. Страшен — и прекрасен, как может быть прекрасным смертоносное жало или остро отточенный до убийственной остроты клинок. И Уилл вдруг подумал, что понимает Кита, понимает, почему он так долго бы с этим человеком и почему, не смотря ни на что, не может с ним расстаться. Понимает, почему Кит спешит опуститься на колени, совершить свое служение, ему, великолепному идолу.

От этой мысли стало больно, так больно, что Уилл не сдержал короткого, отчаянного стона, как ни старался, а может быть, все дело было в том, что рука Кита нащупала его напряженную плоть?  
Кит теперь смотрел прямо на него — черными, веселыми и злыми глазами. Он все глубже и глубже пропускал между губ плоть Томаса и, обхватив напряженное естество Уилла, задвигал рукой в том же ритме, все набиравшем скорость. 

Уилл пошатнулся, цепляясь за единственную опору, что была рядом — за Томаса Уолсингема. 

А Томас больше не улыбался. Черты его холеного лица вдруг стали хищными, как у сокола, губы приоткрылись, ресницы же, напротив, затрепетали и опустились. Он обнял Уилла, не глядя, как само собой разумеющееся, прижал горячую ладонь к его бедру, поглаживая.

Уилл шарахнулся было в сторону, но теперь его держали оба — Кит и Томас. Он окинул зал блуждающим взглядом, бесцельным, темным — как если бы они его не ласкали в две руки, а растягивали на дыбе.

И — встретился взглядом с графом Гарри.

***

 

Томас мог бы еще многое сказать — им обоим, Уиллу и Киту. Но слова застыли в горле остывающей лавой, стоило Киту опуститься перед ним на колени и сомкнуть ресницы. Томас все еще крепко держал его — за волосы, надавливая на затылок, принуждая двигаться быстрее и брать глубже — так быстро и глубоко, чтобы слезы выступали не только на ресницах Кита, но и начали дрожать в широко распахнутых глазах стратфордского рифмоплета.

— Правило первое, Уилл, — выдавил он, наконец, когда вновь обрел способность говорить. — Нужно удерживать нашего с тобой друга так близко к себе, как только сможешь… Так сильно, как только сможешь… Пока можешь. Но довольно! — Томас прервал себя и рассмеялся колючим, каркающим смехом. — Правило второе, Уилл Шекспир! Делись с другими. Да-да. Делись — и тебе вернется сторицей.

Томас с силой оттянул Кита от себя за волосы, причиняя боль — нарочно, намеренно. Толкнул к Уиллу: ну же, смелей, пастушок, бери его, покажи, что урок усвоен.

Рядом, совсем рядом, стоило протянуть руку, раздался легчайший вздох — даже не вздох, тень вздоха, слабое шевеление воздуха. Граф Гарри, кажется, даже не дышал, не рискуя отвести глаза от разворачивавшейся картины. И Томас усмехнулся своей новой шутке — и новой мести, настигшей юного графчика так скоро. 

— Гарри, друг мой, не стоит стоять в стороне. 

Он поманил змееныша, как приманивал понравившихся шлюх — одним пальцем, и точно знал, что тот пойдет.

***

 

Кит не позволил себе ни слова — хоть знал наперед почти все, что должно случиться и слететь со сведенных упоением, разбитых его кулаком губ Томаса. Он и не слушал вовсе — то, что говорилось, было прахом. По-настоящему происходило лишь одно — нехотя отступал отлив одежды, обнажая все подводные камни, скалистые, гордо налитые выступы обоюдных желаний. Кровь тараторила в ушах набатом, тревожным гулом, подталкивая исполнять — так, как исполняли предначертанное томные шлюхи в храмах Астарты, вымазанные жертвенной кровью, потом и семенем. 

Громко охнул Уилл, пока его рука сменила руку Томаса в запутанных, завитых волосах. 

Кит отдал свою ладонь Томасу — и она заходила по не успевшей остыть влаге загустевшей от усилия слюны. Кит отдал свой рот Уиллу, как отдавал еще недавно — не бойся, не спрашивай всплеском зрачков, можно ли — бери и делай, как велит тебе демон, нашептывающий в левое ухо. 

— Давай, Уилл, — сказал он спустя несколько мгновений, с видимой неохотой отрываясь от своего занятия, мокро, без стыда и попытки приукрасить то, что в первобытной своей безыскусности было уродливо, вылизывая вздрагивающую в его пальцах твердость, от основания до местечка, где одна за другой проступали мелкие прозрачные капли. — Давай же, брось думать… Ты — не человек, а всего лишь животное. Как и я. Как и он. Как все мы.

Уилл был обязан понять, что нет никакого подобия божьего. 

Нет красоты, нет веры и любви. 

А есть член, вновь погрузившийся в дрогнувшее от спазма податливое горло.

***

 

— Ты это мне? — преглупо спросил Гарри, даже указал на себя пальцем, сверкнув в матовом свете камнями унизывающих его руку перстней и тяжело сглотнул. Ему было неловко, будто строгий учитель требовал у него немедленного ответа на запутанные богословские вопросы, да непременно — на изящнейшей светской латыни, а он не мог выдавить из себя даже казавшегося когда-то смешным школярского ругательства.

Его взгляд снова трепыхнулся. Кит изменил положение — теперь он ласкал ладонью Томаса, а Уилла ублажал ртом, с каждым движением все плотнее утыкаясь лицом ему в пах. От этого зрелища у Гарри отнялся последний разум, и он, будто кролик перед гадюкой, потянулся вперед — нет, не к Уолсингему, вовсе не к нему… 

Кожа Кита — там, где ее открывала сползающая сорочка, была неровной. Ее испещрили подсохшие корки длинных узких ссадин. Гарри поглаживал так вкрадчиво и нежно, как только мог — и пальцы его дрожали. 

Он горел в адском пламени, он понимал лучше всех, что пожелай этого Кит — и он сделал бы для него то же, что теперь было сделано для Шекспира. 

***

 

— Мне лучше уйти, — сдавленно, сипло проговорил Нед, серьезно уставившись на сэра Уолтера. 

Тот же — хитрый, хитрый черт! — был невозмутим, и все так же попыхивал своей трубочкой, заново набитой виргинским зельем, доводящим до хмари, до душной дурноты. Словно вокруг них был скучный штиль разговоров о погоде и красоте Леди Королевы, а не бушующая буря, открывшая все потайные водовороты и безумные течения, до поры затаившиеся в душах собравшихся. 

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я провожу тебя до порога? — спросил Рэли, проницательно щуря всезнающие глаза. В его ухе колыхалась жемчужина — серовато-синего цвета, большая, каплевидная. Точно такую же жемчужину Нед уже видел…

— Да, пожалуй, — выдавил он, порываясь заглянуть через плечо сэра Уолтера — туда, где Кита было не видно за стоящими над ним Уолсингемом и Шекспиром. — Может показаться, что я готов сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Но это не так… Не совсем так.

***

 

В тяжелой, словно налитой свинцом голове, давно уже не было ни одной мысли, или же, напротив. мыслей было слишком много, так много, что для них у него, Уилла Шекспира, поэта и драмодела, не находилось ни одного внятного слова. Мысли напоминали вспышки перед глазами — так бывает, когда сильно зажмуриваешься или кто-то бьет наотмашь по лицу. 

Вокруг бушевал вихрь — алый на черных отполированных панелях гостиной, похожий на серный дождь, которым Тот, кто назвал себя Всеблагим, поразил жителей не подчинившегося ему города. Вихрь, готовый вот-вот снести с лица земли их всех.

Томаса Уолсингема, успевавшего везде: распускать крючки своего дублета, сцеплять пальцы с пальцами Уилла на затылке Кита, толкая его — грубее, чем это делал Уилл, и тут же отпускать, чтобы дернуть крючки Уиллова дублета:

— Раздевайся, пастушок, ну же, не стой болваном, скидывай свой щегольской дублет с чужого плеча — здесь слишком жарко, а будет — еще жарче, обещаю!

Кита, который, раз прервавшись, больше не отпускал, одеваясь ртом на его член, как заведенный, ни останавливаясь ни на секунду, ни чтобы вдохнуть, ни чтобы обтереть стекающую с подбородка слюну пополам с его, Уилла, соком. 

И юного графа, попеременно становившегося то бледным, то пунцовым, бережно убиравшего налипшие на плечи пряди Кита, и гладящего его ссадины. Кит дернулся только при самом первом прикосновении, но и того хватило, чтобы юный Гарри охнул, растеряв сразу всю свою напускную браваду и превратился в того, кем он был на самом деле, без всех своих титулов, денег и дорогих костюмов — в юнца, едва-едва выпроставшегося из-под материнских юбок.

И самого Уилла, который словно бы перестал существовать вовсе, раз за разом погружаясь в горячий рот Кита, вздрагивавшего, как под бичом, под прикосновениями Уолсингема — к горячей спине прямо поверх прилипшей к ней от пота сорочке. И когда и как он успел скинуть дублет, Уилл не помнил.

И чувствуя, как разрастается внутри то, что через несколько томительных мгновений может стать его личной, обратимой смертью, Уилл остановился.

— Хватит! — выдавил он пересохшим горлом, и голос его похож был на шелест песка в глотке. — Хватит. Я хочу тебя, Кит. Но по-другому. 

Он потянул Кита к себе, заставляя подняться, оставляя ни с чем их всех — и Уолсингема, и Саутгемптона, целуя прямо в губы, на которых вкус его семени давно перебил вкус чужого. И он не собирался делиться — пока мог. 

***

 

Как бывало с ним всегда, даже ласки Кита не лишили его ни разума, ни воли. Тело уже готово было отдаться блаженной судороге. Но Томас по-прежнему видел и замечал все: и дрожащие руки и кукольные губы юного неосторожного Гарри, и заострившиеся как перед последним выпадом, или последним вздохом скулы Шекспира, и Кита — трудившегося рукой и ртом без устали, словно он был ярмарочной куклой, а вовсе не человеком из плоти и крови. И только выступающая на спине испарина, да бежавшие по вискам капли пота говорили о другом. Томас видел все, и всем заправлял, лишь слегка отпуская жестко взнузданную волю, но момент, когда Шекспир дернул Кита к себе, как капризные дети дергают куклу, не желая с ней расставаться, он упустил. И моргнул от растерянности несколько раз, облизывая все еще кровоточащую от удара Кита губу. Руки оказались пусты — но Томас не собирался с этим мириться. Только мельком взглянув на Гарри, застывшего с таким выражением, будто у него только что отняли его любимую игрушку, Томас выдернул Кита из объятий Уилла, сцепив пальцы на его запястье, притянул к себе, чтобы тут же толкнуть — и уложить сбитой спиной прямо на доски импровизированной сцены.

— Правило номер три, Уилл из Стратфорда: всегда заканчивай начатое.

***

 

Поднимаясь на ноги, Кит пошатнулся, невольно привалившись к плечу Уилла — и сквозь поцелуй прыснул злым, волчьим смехом: порой не надо напиваться для забытья, которое не снилось даже дельфийской Пифии, отдающей жизненные соки дыханию свернутого в чреве скалы, наполовину окаменевшего змея. 

Он был ничем иным, как куском сочной грудины, брошенной в клетку с медведями. Куском мяса, единственное предназначение которого было — утолить чей-то страшный, звериный голод, заливающий глаза полночной чернотой, заставляющий скалить зубы и рвать добычу. Он переходил из рук в руки, словно боевое знамя в кровавой сутолоке решающей схватки — хоть настоящая схватка еще даже не начиналась. 

Он мог бы млеть от удовольствия быть низведенным из первых поэтов гребаной дыры, названной почему-то Лондоном, до безымянного сосредоточения нескольких желаний, толкающих на вещи, о которых кое-кому будет мучительно стыдно вспомнить после. Но вместо того он смеялся — назло Уолсингему, к странному, читаемому между строк удовольствию Шекспира, целуя, отстраняясь, отшатываясь, уходя и возвращаясь. 

— Ты хочешь, а я люблю тебя. Дико, правда, слышать такое после кукареканья нашего боевого петушка? 

Притянутый к Томасу, он обвел ошалевшим веселым взглядом лица Уилла и Томаса, стоящих перед ним плечо к плечу, как будто они на мгновение, на долю мгновения, отколовшуюся во время камнепада взаимных упреков, стали друзьями, чтобы сделать общее дело, важнее которого трудно было что-нибудь придумать.

Бегающие глаза и беспокойные губы юного графчика Гарри стали той чертой, что разбила мимолетную иллюзию. Кит снова рассмеялся — так вот чьи руки он не заметил, увлеченный тем, как бы поскорее лишить Уилла способности помнить о том, кто он, чем жив, и чем может умереть. Несмелые, в отличие от рассыпаемых еще недавно пригоршнями слов, кошачьи лапки напуганного и восторженного в своем испуге юнца. 

Гарри, родись ты со своей смазливой мордашкой в семье какого-нибудь каменщика с Бишопсгейт, быть тебе первой шлюхой «Театра» или «Розы», блистающей в ролях наивных инженю, без конца теряющих дутую из рыбьего пузыря невинность на видавших виды досках сцены. Был бы ты тогда — так испуган, так увлечен? 

— Иди сюда, — велел Кит, откидываясь на спину и искоса полоснув взглядом поперек глаз Томаса и вспыхнувших скул Уилла. — Да, Гарри, я к тебе обращаюсь. Иди сюда! Слышишь? «Заканчивай начатое» — это касается и тебя. 

И когда Гарри утопил его в потоке сладко пахнущих какими-то втридорога купленными — наверняка в аккурат к случаю пирушки — духами, накрывая его губы своими с боязливостью зайца, не верящего, что охотник своими руками распустил силок, Киту захотелось отстранить его на миг…

Только затем, чтобы видеть вторую вспышку разочарования в глазах Томаса.

***

 

Худшим на свете чувством было — незнание, что делать дальше. 

Саутгемптон едва не закричал от радости, будто ему удалось получить лучший на свете, давно взлелеянный в мечтах подарок — лишь только Кит позволил ему поцеловать себя в губы. Не мимоходом мазнуть по уголку рта и вдоль скулы, как случалось, о нет. Гарри едва не набросился на него, как умирающий от жажды — к кувшину ледяной воды. Пришлось умерить свой пыл, хотя бы поначалу, чтобы Кит не думал, будто его молодому другу только того и надо было с самого начала…

И — не он один. 

Не стоило забывать, сколько глаз следило за каждым движением, разбавляющим воздух над сценой. 

На протяжении нескольких мгновений, пока длилось его торжество, Гарри распирало от идиотского желания поднять голову и показать напыщенному Уолсингему язык. 

Неужели этот человек не понимал, что не все мироустройство движется в лишь ему угодном ритме?

***

 

Наивный мальчишка, целуя Кита, даже не целуя — прикладываясь, будто к святыне, думал, что он что-то значит. Думал, что может заменить его, Томаса… Или Шекспира. Не понимал той простой истины, что даже Шекспир был пешкой в этой шахматной партии по странному недоразумению прикидывавшейся задорным соитием прямиком на публике, в гостиной одного из самых знатных домов Лондона. А уж граф Гарри, растерявший все свое графство, стоило ему прикоснуться к ссадинам на спине Кита, и подавно был фигурой, предназначенной для размена. Кем бы, или чем бы эта фигура себя не воображала. 

Томас наблюдал за ними обоими, покусывая губу, подавляя укол ревнивого недовольства, все же прорывавшегося сквозь все его расчеты — уж слишком нежничал Кит с этим мальчишкой. Можно подумать, что не только Гарри, но и Кит ждал этого поцелуя чуть не всю жизнь. Кит, конечно, играл на публику, да, суть его всегда была игра, но от этого зрелище не становилось хуже. Или лучше — как посмотреть. 

Когда Томас решил, что достаточно насмотрелся — и он, и вновь заалевший скулами Шекспир, чье орудие бодро вздымалось из штанов — не от того ли, что наблюдение приносило ему своеобразное удовольствие? — он сказал:

— Раздень его.

Гарри вскинулся и замер, как заяц, почуявший лиса, и его снова пришлось попридержать, мягко запутывая пятерню в надушенных волосах, трепая по загривку, будто заигравшегося щенка.

— Да-да, Гарри, ты. Разденешь Кита? 

Тебе выпала эта честь сегодня.

Подавив усмешку от того, как широко распахнулись глаза графчика, а лицо — юное, набеленное, нарумяненное лицо под слоем красок пошло пятнами, Томас искоса глянул на Шекспира.

Тот застыл, как изваяние — и на лице его написана была такая мука, словно прямо сейчас он был в гостях не у Гарри Саутгемптона, а у Ричарда Топклиффа в его доме, пристроенном к пыточным. Томас вновь притянул его к себе, обхватывая за пояс и обнимая за шею все тем же крепким борцовским захватом. Из него не так-то просто было вывернуться, не имея опыта уличной драки. А уж Шекспир — этот наивный стратфордский поэтишка — явно предпочитал общество своей женушки и других нежных созданий, а не уличные бои.

— Уилл-Уилл, — проговорил он в самые приоткрытые, искаженные страданием и ревностью губы, — как славно ты придумал… Я бы, пожалуй, не рискнул разложить его… прямо здесь. Ко всеобщему удовольствию.

Томас поцеловал вновь — не давая ответить, толкаясь языком в дрогнувший от гнева рот, обхватывая ладонью скользкий от слюны Кита налитой член Шекспира. Растер выступающий сок по головке, сказал доверительно:

— А я все думал… Что же он в тебе нашел?..

***

Уилл хотел уклониться — от непрошеного объятия, нежеланной ласки, — там, на сцене, происходило невообразимое: граф Гарри, осмелев, касался Кита все откровенней, а Кит ему помогал, охотно выпутываясь из остатков одежды. 

Уилла разрывало на части: от ревности, сожаления и похоти — такой жгучей и мощной, что волна ее захлестывала с головой, и хотя он все еще мог дышать и думать, понимал, что скоро в нем и правда не останется ничего человеческого. И свора псов все же растерзает неосторожного Актеона, а он — он, Уилл Шекспир из Стратфорда, будет одним из них. 

А Томас — как будто они были любовниками, как будто это все было по-настоящему — ласкал, целовал, гладил, задирал прилипающую к телу сорочку, и говорил, говорил, говорил. И слова его, проникали в сознание ядовитыми иглами, как Уилл ни сопротивлялся.

— …а теперь понял. Ты умеешь предвосхищать его желания. Умеешь угадывать, Уилл. Ты ведь не знал, что он любит делать это на публике — чем больше глаз, чем больше участников, тем лучше? Это, как он говорит, подстегивает воображение… Не знаю, не знаю, но его тщеславие тешит. Он любит, когда его имеют двое, трое, .. или больше… Любит, когда кончают на лицо. Любит, когда бьют ремнем, ну да это тебе известно…

Темная, мутная волна гнева, смешанного с вожделением и горечью, наконец, перелилась через край. Уилл больше не мог сопротивляться ей, но мог — Томасу Уолсингему. И он с силой пихнул его в грудь, вырываясь из адского объятия, навстречу Киту, лежавшему на досках и смотрящему — не на Томаса, не на Гарри. Прямо на него.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Кит.

И Уилл ответил ему, а не Томасу:

— Знаю.

***

 

Cаутгемптон раздевал его бережно, как натасканная на сложные сплетения одежд горничная. От случая к случаю — прикасался своими мягкими, как у девушки, руками, там, где уж точно было позволено, и искал, впиваясь горячечно блестящим насурьмленным взглядом в лицо, где будет позволено еще. Странно и смешно было видеть этого мальчишку, то и дело беспокойно закладывающего непослушные завитые пряди за полыхающие уши, и напоминать себе о том, кто — хозяин сегодняшнего вечера, а также — этих страшных стен, похожих на обсидиановые зеркала для перешептываний с ангелами. 

Ангелы же трубили Апокалипсис, пока Гарри снимал печать за печатью, тут же накладывая новые — вкрадчивыми губами. 

Кит поворачивался так, чтобы ему было удобнее — или же изгибался на жестких досках, сервируя себя для ненависти Томаса и любви Уилла. Он приподнимал бедра, чтобы Гарри стащил с него прилипшее к вспотевшей коже белье, ловил щекотный поцелуй в бедренную косточку, пучок отравленных гвоздей в запястья и один долгожданный ответ. 

Сквозь монотонный, вкрадчивый голос Томаса, думающего, что сдирает кожу с Марсия, а на самом деле катящего на гору неподъемный камень, которому все равно суждено каждый раз срываться вниз, проступило одно слово, выдранное Уиллом из собственной груди вместо сердца:

— Знаю. 

И Кит захотел, захотел больше всего, чтобы все, имеющие глаза, увидели: он тоже знает.

Целуя его, Уилл едва не опустился сверху — в то время как юркими стараниями графа Гарри между ним и Китом не осталось почти ничего, что могло бы помешать почувствовать ответный пыл. Упершись локтем в доски, Кит привстал навстречу, сгибая обе ноги в коленях и подтягивая их в той пугающе откровенной позе, что вырвала у кого-то (там, далеко, по ту сторону, в темноте, в слепоте) то ли одобрительный, то ли удивленный вздох:

— Вот так дела! 

Вот так дела. 

Прижимаясь приоткрытым, чуть воспаленным ртом к губам Уилла, Кит прикрывал глаза, ерзал, зная безошибочно, что на него смотрят, ощущая эти взгляды ползающей бархатистой лаской — вниз по груди, вверх по изнанке раскинутых бедер. Смотри, Томас — может быть, в последний раз? Смотри, Гарри — впервые. 

***

 

— Боже мой… 

Глупый, как и все, наверное, что он делал, выдох вырвался сам собой. Гарри не успел перехватить его, стиснув зубы и глядя на плод своих стараний, на Кита, угловатые очертания чьего тела было так приятно отслеживать мятущимся взглядом. Он никогда не видел мужчину в столь откровенном положении — и никогда не так желал разглядеть малейшие подробности чужого сложения вблизи. 

О, как бы ему хотелось оказаться вместе с объектом своего расцветающего вожделения где-нибудь в другом месте — да хоть в своей же спальне, запертой изнутри! Там, где им никто бы не помешал, и не было бы Томаса Уолсингема с его острыми усмешками и повадками стервятника. 

И это были единственные связные мысли, посещающие голову графа Саутгемптона.

***

 

Уилл не помнил себя, не помнил, как оказался между разведенных ног Кита — раскрытого, пригвожденного к доскам сцены, распятого дюжиной распаленных, жадных, жгучих, как клейма, взглядов. Не помнил, как в его руке оказался пузырек с заветным маслом — может, кто-то из купленных на сегодняшний вечер мальчишек предвосхитил ненужные, смешные сейчас поиски и еще более ненужные травмы? А, может, это был сам юный граф Гарри — дышащий в спину, стоящий так близко, что можно было бы услышать каждый его вдох и каждый выдох — если бы Уилл мог слушать. Если бы мог видеть еще хотя бы что-то, кроме блестящих глаз Кита, кроме его припухших, и таких же блестящих губ, приоткрывающихся — для него.

Я тебя люблю, Меркурий. Я буду любить тебя всегда.

«Я знаю, Орфей, — отвечал ему Кит всем телом, привставая навстречу, раскрываясь еще больше — для него, только для него. — Я знаю. Не оборачивайся».

Что бы ни творилось позади, чье бы тяжелое дыхание не опаляло спину, какие бы страшные твари из прошлого и будущего не гнались за нами обоими.

Не оглядывайся.

И Уилл не оглядывался. Он стащил пропитанную потом сорочку, чтобы чувствовать Кита всем телом, и отвечать ему так же — всем телом, до последнего мускула и последнего вздоха. Весь он принадлежал Киту и только ему. Как и Кит был его. И Уилл подхватил Кита под колено, наконец, входя.

Consummatum est.

***

 

Пешка прорвалась в ферзи, или думала, что прорвалась. Уилл Шекспир, чье имя было сплошной нелепицей, как и он сам, со своими кудрями и синими глазами, со своими стихами о розах и пошлыми, веселящими чернь шутками со сцены, думал, что может безраздельно владеть Китом Марло. Китом, который принадлежал только самому себе, немного — Дьяволу, и еще немного — Томасу Уолсингему, чье имя стояло на подписанном восемнадцатилетним Китом договоре вторым. 

Томас не стал препятствовать им обоим: Уиллу и Киту, Королю и Ферзю, которого в иных странах величали — Королевой. Царю и Царице.

Пусть свершится то, что должно. Он, Томас Уолсингем, все равно будет тем, кто получит свое. Рано или поздно, так или иначе. 

Он не раз видел Кита со стороны, не раз наблюдал, как его брали — в разных позах, разные мужчины, среди которых бывали и такие, от кого юный Саутгемптон, трепещущий так, что казалось, вот-вот лишится чувств, бежал бы как от чумы, сморщив свой красивый носик и прикрывая его надушенным платком. 

Томас видел Кита — разного, и теперь, обхватив собственный член ладонью, и не спеша лаская его, он должен был признаться, что увиденное сейчас было чертовски возбуждающим. Было красивым — два тела, сплетенные в объятии, спаянные похотью и любовью, двигающиеся в одном ритме. Киту наверняка было больно сбивать едва зажившие раны о грубые доски пола, но Томас знал — и это его возбуждает тоже. И как знать, что сильнее.

Он присел рядом, прямо на сцену, как раньше Кит, спустив с нее ноги — и усмехнулся, уловив метнувшийся к нему взгляд Шекспира.

Будь спокоен, уорикширский пастушок, я тебя не трону. Не тебя. Не сейчас.

Томас положил ладонь на поджимающийся живот Кита — и погладил, собирая капли пота и смазки — нежно, так нежно, как редко позволял себя касаться его. Провел по груди, до самого горла, чуть сжал его — и тут же расцепил пальцы, вспорхнувшие над напряженными горошинками сосков в невесомой ласке, сплюнул на ладонь, обхватывая член Кита.

Пока твой дружочек трахает тебя, Кит, я получу свое.

***

 

— Твою мать! — выдохнул восхищенный Энтони Бэкон, разом теряя всю свою пресыщенность и тряся губами и щеками. Подавшись вперед, не сводя блестящего взгляда со сцены, он толкнул одного из окруживших его юнцов вниз, и догадливый паренек споро начал распутывать шнуровку на его штанах.

На сцене же творилось невообразимое — и юный Генри, увлеченно целующий и раздевающий Кита Марло вряд ли понимал, какой удар по репутации и едва начавшейся придворной жизни ему грозит. 

Сэр Уолтер, пыхнув трубкой последний раз, прочистил горло. И сказал внятно и не слишком громко, но в той напряженной тишине, что царила за сценой, его голос прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба:

— Милорд Саутгемптон! Я бы хотел кое-что обсудить с вами, если вы будете столь любезны…

***

Грехопадение — презабавная вещь. Трудная только поначалу. Заставляющая испытывать стыд, боль, или даже страх — на первых порах, когда ноги еще некрепки для рокового шага, а глаза не видят всего. Но стоит протянуть руку и сорвать с услужливо наклонившейся ветки перезрелый, тарахтящий набухшими семечками полупрозрачный плод, обжечь ладонь об это маленькое солнце…

И станет легко.

Так легко, как умасленный сладким зельем член одного любовника может пронзить достаточно искушенное тело другого. Так легко, как можно отпихнуть пушистого, не ведающего, что творит, щенка, уперев основание ладони ему в настойчивый ясный лоб — иди, когда тебя зовут, когда зовут — уходи.

Так легко, как упрямство покидает разгладившиеся ненадолго черты лица — Уилл, Уилл, мой славный верный Орфей, при тебе и для тебя мне незачем упрямиться. 

Кит рассыпал по доскам пряди взмокших волос, кладя ладони на талию того, кто оказался достаточно смел, чтобы сорвать предложенное Змием яблоко — и раздвинул ноги еще шире. Не скрывая удовольствия, синего неба, почти не омраченного одиноким хмурым облачком боли, затаившегося под веками, он не сдержал ни единого стона, раздирающего быстро ходящую грудь. 

Золотая пыль, осыпавшаяся с резвившихся на бутафорской лужайке фавнов, налипала на кожу. Под откинутую руку попало одно из шелковых течений ручейка — и Кит потянул отрез к себе в бездумном желании уцепиться хоть за какую-то опору, чтобы сделать падение медленнее.

Не затем, чтобы прервать его.

Лишь чтобы продлить. 

***

 

Гарри отшатнулся от толчка в лоб, и обернулся на зовущий его голос, не сразу поняв, кому он принадлежит, и не является ли всего лишь пьяным видением, предваряющим искушение. Кит взглянул на него мельком, и тут же забыл, забылся — ну еще бы, перед ним был Уилл Шекспир, заполнивший собой все его внимание, все его тело, оказавшийся рядом тогда, когда Томас Уолсингем без боя отошел в тень. 

От первого, тихого, процеженного сквозь зубы стона, изданного Китом, Гарри был готов заскулить побитой собачонкой, вовсе не по-графски — попросту как школяр, за ухо вытащенный строгим отцом из самого пекла разнузданного, постыдного веселья.  
Спрыгнув с края сцены, пылая щеками и ушами, опустив голову, он направился к сэру Уолтеру, чей излишне помпезный тон разом с заостренной холеной бородкой и умным прищуром действовали на разыгравшуюся похоть подобно ушату холодной воды. 

— Вам, должно быть, скучно коротать этот вечер в одиночестве, сэр, пока другие развлекаются — кто во что горазд? — так же официально, едва не покрываясь инеем, спросил Саутгемптон, поглядывая на Бэкона, снисходительно перебирающего кудри на затылке одного из одетых нимфами юнцов, пока тот проделывал с его орудием фокусы, все равно не шедшие ни в какое сравнение с тем, что недавно сотворил Кит. 

Рэли же не обращал на происходящее ни малейшего внимания. 

— Отнюдь, — пожал он плечами, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Гарри вперед. — Но вот для того, чтобы прохладиться немного, компания мне не помешает.

***

 

Кит извернулся, сосредоточенно кусая губы и пытаясь не упустить ни одного толчка внутрь, ни одного прокатывания умелой ладони по длине моста между теплящимся еще сознанием и гулким, иссиня-холодным Ничто. Не помня себя, он подмахивал так отчаянно, что это выбило из горла Томаса одобрительный смешок, осевший где-то над скулой. 

Не помня себя, он забросил одну ногу на скользкое от пота, горячее плечо Уилла — и невольно оказался с Томасом лицом к лицу. Уилл был Давидом, разматывающим пращу в тени заведомо уверенного в своей победе Голиафа. Томас — близкой, таящейся в жале отточенной, каленой годами ласки, смертью. 

— Теперь ты понял? — спросил Кит, облизывая изгрызенные губы, и зажмурился, откидывая голову, изгибая шею со вздрагивающим кадыком. — Теперь, мать твою, ты все понял?

 

***

 

Томас понял. 

О, он все понял много раньше, еще до того, как Кит опустился исполосованной спиной на доски самодельной сцены. Понял до того, как они вошли — вдвоем, Кит и Шекспир, переступив порог с одной ноги, двигаясь и дыша в одном ритме, не упуская друг друга из виду, даже когда смотрели — врозь. Он понял это еще до нынешней вечеринки, может быть, еще до того, как поняли они сами.

Понял, но не хотел отступать. 

Может быть потому, что знал: из всех земных тварей только он имеет право владеть Китом. Упрямым телом, вздрагивавшем сейчас в сладкой судороге, пачкающей ладонь Томаса. И — немного душой: столь же упрямой, темной, мятежной, на дне которой таились чудовища похлеще тех, которых малюют для устрашения грешников католики. Томас мог назвать даже день и час, когда ему открылась эта истина.  
Это было в один из тех дней, когда Кит валялся в бреду после освобождения из Нью-Гейта, такой больной и слабый, что призванный лекарь отказывался делать прогнозы. Томас поил Кита снадобьями, обнимая за вздрагивавшие от слабости плечи, обтирал пот, мыл и менял постель — и не допускал никого из слуг, не позволял никому больше прикасаться к Киту.

Тогда Кит был целиком его. Не свой, не Дьяволов, только его — Томаса Уолсингема. 

Томас запомнил это чувство — оно ему понравилось.

И он знал, что Кит тоже знал и чувствовал — то же самое. И потому упрямо, раз за разом рвался с цепи, как недавно пойманный медведь, пытаясь освободиться, но с ужасом понимая, что жизнь и смерть его — в руке его хозяина. Как в руке Томаса была жизнь и смерть Кита — всегда. 

Эта мысль была столь сладкой и острой, что Томас не стал делать того, что хотел сначала, не стал пачкать искаженное наслаждением лицо Кита собственным семенем, а спустил ему на живот, размазывая свои и Кита белесые капли. Они снова были — одно. И они всегда будут — одно. Как бы Кит не старался порвать цепь.

Он знал, что Кит это знает тоже.

И Томас позволил себе улыбнуться Шекспиру — светло, почти нежно.

***

 

Уилл чувствовал горячие ладони Кита на своей пояснице и видел его глаза — заглядывающие прямо в душу, утягивавшие с собой, упрямо открытые до самого последнего, сладчайшего, мига. И он не смел опускать ресницы тоже. Как будто стоило отвести взгляд — и все, что произошло с ними, что должно было стать триумфом Томаса Уолсингема, а стало — торжеством их любви, превратится в морок, дурной и стыдный сон, после которого просыпаешься на мокрых простынях. Кит не отпускал его — и Уилл был с ним, пока не почувствовал как сжимаются его пальцы, как сжимается он сам — внутри. Но даже тогда Орфей последовал за Меркурием, не мешкая и не оглядываясь. Так было начертано им, и они были не боги, не люди, не животные, а — души. Из тех, кто прошли царство мертвых насквозь, кто спустились до самого Коцита, только чтобы понять, что стоит переступить черту, и Ад станет — Раем.

***

 

Они прошли по крытой галерее уже несколько кругов — в полной тишине, не произнеся ни звука, с тех пор, как переступили порог черно-золотой с алыми отблесками гостиной. Сэр Уолтер снова курил — табак помогал очищать мысли и укрощать чувства, а юный граф прятал полыхавшее лицо за своими пышными волосами. Сэр Уолтер хорошо знал, каково бывает — оказаться на самом краю бездны и вдруг понять это. Он бы рассказать графу Гарри свою историю — да только кто станет слушать другого в восемнадцать лет? Чужой опыт — всего лишь сказки, все набивают шишки сами, и только сами. Так уж устроен человек.

Сэр Уолтер остановился. И граф Гарри остановился тоже. В его глаза все еще стояли слезы — стыда и неутоленного желания.

— Я хочу сделать вам подарок в память об этом прекрасном вечере, милорд. Если вы позволите.

Граф Гарри церемонно поклонился.

Сэр Уолтер расстегнул замок серьги с диковинной жемчужиной:

— Она была выловлена в самом глубоком месте, куда только может нырнуть человек, Гарри. Я носил ее всегда, чтобы помнить, какие опасности подстерегают нас при ловле жемчуга. И теперь хочу подарить ее вам.

Юный граф не успел ничего ответить — позади раздались торопливые шаги. Кто-то шел по галерее, почти бежал.

— Милорд, ваша матушка вернулась, милорд!


End file.
